This is War
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: AU - 1940. Falco Bellini, Adjudant-chef de l'armée italienne, est le dernier gradé d'un camp italien établi en France avant la déclaration officielle de la guerre. Mais les choses se gâtent et, trahi par sa hiérarchie, il devra choisir: rester dans l'armée ou se battre en solitaire selon ses idéaux. Quelques OC. DeathMask un peu OOC... Non-yaoi.
1. Prologue: A warning to the people

** This is War**

**Prologue: A warning to the people**

**-Sandro ? Je n'ai plus de munitions !**

**-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, Adjudant-chef !**

**Le jeune officier qui, sous des airs de bonne humeur, tentait de cacher sa mélancolie et sa peur de mourir, s'empressa de retourner près de la réserve. Il y dénicha quelques paquets de balles et les ramena à son supérieur et néanmoins meilleur ami.**

**Celui-ci lui adressa un vague regard signifiant « merci » puis se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui.**

**Un no man's land entre le camp des Italiens et un bourg français qu'ils avaient pris pour cible.**

**1939. Le début de la seconde guerre mondiale. Si Mussolini n'avait pas encore officiellement déclaré la guerre à la France, officieusement c'était pareil. L'Adjudant-chef Falco Bellini avait suivi son Colonel dans cette expédition « d'intimidation » comme disait le Général qui leur avait transmis les instructions. Et il l'y avait perdu. Le colonel Santuliano mourut, comme bien d'autres, officiers ou gradés. Le jeune homme, pour sa part, était le dernier gradé encore en vie, à la tête d'une vingtaine d'hommes seulement. Ils avaient pour adversaire un régiment appelé en renfort pour répondre aux attaques italiennes.**

**1940. Ca faisait un an que Falco squattait en France. Il ignorait exactement où, il ignorait pour combien de temps encore. Plus personne n'était venu d'Italie pour leur donner des directives depuis la mort du colonel. Il n'y avait que le ravitailleur qui pouvait encore donner des nouvelles. Mais même lui commençait à se raréfier.**

**La situation était sérieuse. Si les calculs de l'Adjudant-chef étaient exacts, ce jour-là était le 20 juin 1940. Environ dix jours que les assauts contre le camp italien s'intensifiaient. Un régiment avait rejoint le précédent au même moment. Dès lors, plus de répit. **

**Falco prenait l'entière responsabilité de la vie de ses hommes. Il ne dormait presque plus, il ne mangeait que pour faire un peu plaisir à ses subordonnés mais ne quittait pas son poste pour autant, il effectuait deux fois plus de rondes, il prenait la place de ceux qu'il estimait trop faibles pour tenir efficacement une arme, il allait même jusqu'à effectuer les premiers soins lui-même, à la place de Massimo, le médecin de camp.**

**Devant sa détermination, Sandro était respectueux et il obéissait à tous ses ordres. Mais il était aussi très inquiet, car Falco n'était pas un surhomme, et le jeune officier ignorait combien de temps encore il pourrait survivre avec un tel comportement. Falco lui-même avait conscience de cela. Pourtant, il continuait.**

**Parfois, comme à ce moment-là, il y avait des cessez-le-feu. Falco ne s'en reposait toutefois pas. Il était constamment sur le qui-vive.**

**-Ca dure trop longtemps…**

**-Vous dites toujours ça… lui fit remarquer un autre officier.**

**-Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche, Antonio ! commenta Sandro. Adjudant-chef, ce climat vous rend pessimiste, et c'est normal, vous…**

**-Cette fois c'est vrai. le coupa Falco. Ce n'est pas que je préfère quand on nous tire dessus, mais il se trame quelque chose de l'autre côté de cette plaine.**

**Les deux officiers eurent des réactions différentes : Antonio en question se renfrogna encore un peu, les propos du gradé ne le rassurant pas. Sandro, quant à lui, ne voulait pas le croire et mit cette paranoïa sur le compte de la fatigue, du surmenage et de la situation.**

**Mais Falco avait raison. Moins d'une heure après, des rugissements mécaniques se firent entendre, même jusqu'à leur camp. Sandro pensa que ce ne devait pas être de petites machines…**

**Il y eut du vent, tout d'un coup.**

**Les bruits s'intensifièrent.**

**Ce n'était pas naturel, forcément, et Falco, entrapercevant une forme qui décollait du village, eut juste le temps de crier son ordre :**

**-A couvert !**

**Mais la distance entre les deux camps était bien trop courte. Les avions arrivèrent tellement vite sur eux que peu purent se mettre à l'abri.**

**Pour sa part, Falco trouva une faille entre deux sacs de sable et s'y dissimula. Devant lui rampait un officier. Il vit qu'il s'agissait de Sandro et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, tandis qu'il écartait d'autres sacs adjacents.**

**Les avions avaient commencé à mitrailler. Les mouvements presque imperceptibles de Sandro pouvaient le faire passer pour un cadavre.**

**Mais ils furent sans pitié, ils criblèrent tout de balles sans exception, et avant que l'officier n'ait rejoint son supérieur dans sa planque, un avion passa juste au dessus de lui.**

**Falco bondit de la faille pour y placer Sandro en sécurité, puis y retourna lui-même.**

**-V-Vous êtes blessé, Adj-Aadjudant-ch…Chef ?**

**-C'est sans importance ! Toi, tu… !**

**-M-M-Moi ? tremblota-t-il. Moi… Je ne vais p-pas m'en tirer, Falco.**

**-Si, si, SI ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Ils vont partir et j'irai chercher une trousse de secours ! Il est trop tôt pour renoncer ! Bats-toi !**

**-Qu-Qui au-aurait cru que vous… que tu étais si sensible ? Et si… Naïf ? J'ai reçu tr-trois impacts… Alors c'est fini pour m-moi ! T-Toi t-tu ne d-d-dois pas mourir. Tu disais t-toujours qu'après l-la guerre tu irais retrouver ta famille à F-Florence. Alors f-fais-le !**

**-Sandro, arrête de délirer, bordel ! Je serai pas le seul survivant de ce trou !**

**-Ha ou-oui ? Et comb-bien il te reste d'hommes ?**

**Falco regarda autour de lui. Le sol était couvert de flaques de sang éparses et des cadavres qui allaient avec.**

**-T-t-t-ous morts ?**

**-Nan ! Au moins toi et moi, on va s'en tirer ! Il faut qu'on se tire de ce merdier !**

**Falco s'appliqua à faire un garrot aux blessures de l'officier comme il le put. Il perdit la notion du temps.**

**Mais enfin les avions se retirèrent. Et Sandro vivait encore. Il était peut-être encore temps.**

**Falco courut vers ce qu'il restait de la tente «infirmerie» et y chercha une trousse de secours. L'une d'entre elles avait plus ou moins échappé aux balles et était toujours en état de servir.**

**L'Adjudant-chef retourna à sa planque et plaça un morceau de bois, trouvé dans les débris, entre les dents de l'officier. Il fermait tout doucement les yeux, mais pourtant il tentait de résister.**

**-Sandro ! Je t'interdis de mourir avant moi ! C'est un ordre ! Vous allez pas tous crever, merde !**

**-Je… Je crois bien que… C'est le s-seul de tes ordres… Que je ne pourrai pas respecter…**

**Falco débouchonna une bouteille d'alcool à désinfecter et en imbiba fébrilement une compresse. Il l'appliqua sur la première blessure, fermant les yeux pour mieux supporter le hurlement. **

**Qui ne vint jamais.**

**C'était trop tard.**

**Douleur, rage, tristesse… Il passa par de nombreuses émotions avant de se fixer, avec la soif de vengeance.**

**Il vérifia que les avions étaient bien arrêtés dans le camp adverse et, cela fait, s'examina. Il ne disposait plus de beaucoup de temps avant que les Français ne viennent voir ce qu'il restait du camp. Il ne remarqua que la trace laissée par une balle lorsqu'elle avait traversé sa chair pour se loger dans son mollet droit. Probablement quand il avait secouru Sandro.**

**Il renversa violemment une demi-bouteille d'alcool sur la plaie et se retint de hurler avec peine. Une fois la blessure endormie sous la douleur, il enroula une épaisse bande de tissu autour et enfin, il se dirigea vers une planque souterraine pour attendre que les Français arrivent et repartent. Après, il pourrait fuir.**

**La planque avait été creusée par le colonel à leur arrivée. C'était un homme malin, il voulait pouvoir y cacher des papiers importants et l'artillerie lourde. C'était aussi un fin stratège et, hormis Falco et quelques lieutenants, peu savaient où elle était située.**

**Aujourd'hui, l'artillerie était depuis longtemps épuisée, il n'y restait plus qu'une pochette de cuir contenant des plans d'attaque et les mémoires du colonel. Falco la plaça dans sa ceinture.**

**L'espace était amplement suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'y cacher et, à moins d'être les spectres de ses anciens supérieurs, les adversaires ne penseraient pas à aller chercher un survivant sous les cabinets d'aisance.**

**Il refermait le double fond de ceux-ci sur lui lorsque Falco entendit de faibles bruits secs. On marchait sur les sacs de sables, les fortifications du camp.**

**Oui, ils arrivaient inspecter les lieux.**


	2. Chapitre 1: The Good and the Evil

Disclaimer: Le monde de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de Masami Kurumada. Les titres de cette fanfiction et des chapitres sont des paroles de la chanson « This is War » de 30 Seconds To Mars et ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Certains personnages mentionnés sont des personnages historiques.

Personnages : DeathMask (Saint Seiya) et pleins d'OC (pour le moment !).

Note : J'aurais bien ré-uploadé le prologue pour y insérer une note et le disclaimer, mais vu que j'avais déjà une review (ma précieuse première review T3T)… Bref, voici la première fanfic que je poste sur le site, avec pour thème la seconde guerre mondiale ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (même pour y relever des points négatifs ).

PS : Je ne me prétends pas historienne ! Certains évènements sont historiques, certains sont complètement inventés… Mais j'ai essayé de me documenter un minimum sur la vie dans les années 40 et sur la guerre…

Chapitre I: The Good and the Evil

Falco perdit le fil du temps. Il sombra dans une torpeur due à la fois à la douleur de sa plaie qui commençait à se réveiller, et à l'inconfort de sa position. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, à attendre dans le noir le départ des Français.

Il n'était même pas certain d'être encore conscient. Peut-être s'était-il endormi ?

Il n'aurait su le dire.

Il avait faim, et l'humidité des sous-sols commençait à s'infiltrer sous son uniforme.

Enfin, il n'entendit plus de bruit, et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : il lui fallait quitter ce merdier. Coûte que coûte. Pour honorer la promesse faite à Sandro.

Il sortit de sa planque et respira un moment. Ca sentait le brûlé…

Quelques tentes avaient été incendiées, ainsi que les armes. Falco ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à autre chose.

Le sol n'était qu'un amoncellement de cadavres. Ils n'avaient pas été pris en considération par leurs ennemis.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir d'hurler.

Et enfin il s'abandonna au désespoir.

Il tomba à genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait tout perdu.

Il s'en voulut.

Puis il en voulut à son gouvernement.

Pourquoi les avait-il envoyés au front en si petit nombre ?

Pourquoi avaient-ils eu si peu d'équipement ?

De moyens ?

De ravitaillement ?

D'armement ?

La réponse lui apparut soudain.

Ils avaient été envoyés se faire massacrer.

Pour juger des forces de la France.

Au mépris de leurs vies.

Il se ressaisit enfin. Ce qu'il venait de penser, les envies de meurtres qu'il ressentait encore contre sa propre hiérarchie… C'était de l'insubordination.

Et il préférait mourir au front plutôt que d'être considéré comme un traître par sa nation, ou pire, par sa famille.

Il devait se faire croire mort… Car, de toute façon, rester seul au camp était impensable.

Ce ne serait pas difficile. Comme si des renforts allaient venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

Son seul espoir était peut-être la livraison hebdomadaire de vivres… Gaetano, le « livreur » était un ami… Mais il n'aurait jamais trahi qui que ce soit… Encore moins sa hiérarchie.

Falco verrait bien.

Il se dirigea avec peine vers le coin est de ce qu'il restait du camp.

Il revoyait les dizaines de fois où Sandro avait faim mais ne pouvait manger car les réserves s'amenuisaient… Dans ces cas-là, il restait des heures durant près de la fortification, à l'est, à observer l'horizon, pour enfin voir arriver une vieille charrette tirée par un cheval paresseux, sur laquelle était assis Gaetano, entouré de boîtes diverses d'aliments de base pour fournir le cuisinier du camp. Il était leur dernier contact avec la patrie.

Et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était pas venu. Pour sûr, il arriverait bientôt.

Des heures et des heures, Falco patienta. Il ne vint pas. Le camp empestait le brûlé et la mort, les corps déjà en putréfaction. Falco n'en pouvait plus.

Il glissa des tas de sable et alla voir à sa tente –ou ce qu'il en restait.

Partiellement détruite. Valise défoncée. Affaires personnelles éparses et cassées.

La seule chose que Falco espérait retrouver, c'était une photo. De lui, avec sa sœur cadette. Il l'avait soigneusement cachée…

Et il la retrouva à l'endroit exact où il l'avait placée, en dessous de son lit de camp.

Le lit voisin, celui de Sandro, avait été un peu plus épargné. Falco se permit de lui prendre une chemise blanche et un pantalon qui attendaient, soigneusement pliés dans une valise de fer blanc, que le soldat en ait besoin… Ce qui n'arriverait plus jamais.

L'Adjudant-chef se changea, puis prit la valise légèrement cabossée de son subordonné, dans laquelle il plaça sa photo, ainsi que la pochette de cuir contenant les mémoires de son défunt Colonel.

Puis il s'en alla du camp, le plus discrètement possible, vers l'est.

Tout en marchant, Falco ruminait ses idées noires. Il revoyait tellement Sandro lui sourire… Le matin même, il lui avait apporté des munitions avec un grand sourire qui dissimulait mal sa peur. La veille, il lui avait apporté un café bien serré de sa fabrication, en lui parlant des cafés qu'il buvait, adolescent, dans sa ville natale… Et avant… Toujours, il avait toujours le sourire. Le sourire qui manquerait le plus à Falco.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le remercier distraitement pour un service rendu, ou vaguement sourire à une plaisanterie plutôt douteuse.

Car Sandro ne lui rendrait plus jamais service, car Sandro ne ferait plus jamais de plaisanterie plutôt douteuse.

Il avait parcouru de nombreux kilomètres dans un état second lorsqu'il entendit un : « Je ne le crois pas ! »

Falco releva la tête.

-Adjudant ?

-…-Chef. rectifia machinalement Falco avant même de regarder le nouvel arrivant.

-Oui, bien sûr… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le soldat releva enfin la tête. Il fallut quelques instants avant que sa vue ne se précise et que ses yeux ne trouvent le visage de son interlocuteur, après avoir vagabondé dans le morne paysage environnant.

-Gaetano ?

-En personne !

L'Italien, roux, assez costaud, portait un large manteau au dessus de son uniforme, ce qui était plus pratique dans le sens où il se ferait moins facilement repérer, mais peu judicieux dans celui où il faisait environ vingt degrés en cette soirée de juin.

-Je suis… Content. fit Falco d'un ton las.

-De ?

-De t'avoir trouvé.

-Vous me cherchiez, Adjudant-chef ?

-Je cherchais un vivant de ma patrie… Simplement.

-Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine, Adjudant-chef ! Mais que faites-vous si loin du camp ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Gaetano releva la bâche qui couvrait la charrette, et en sortit un paquetage.

-Allez, mangez ! dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de jambon séché.

Falco le remercia distraitement –comme il l'aurait fait avec Sandro.

-Que s'est-il passé ? le relança Gaetano.

-On s'est fait… Canarder. Par le village d'en face… Ils avaient reçu assez bien de renforts… Dont des avions.

-Ha. Vous êtes venu chercher des renforts, vous aussi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas votre genre de laisser le camp sans votre protection, surtout si vous êtes en état de combattre ! Au fait, vous êtes blessé, Adjudant-chef ?

-On s'en fiche !

-Je vous reconnais bien là ! Vous n'avez qu'à souffrir si ça peut accélérer mon arrivée au camp pour soigner les autres, c'est cela ? Dans ce cas, partons tout de suite !

-Tu ne comprends pas… Je…

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui pourfendait l'âme.

-Je suis... le seul survivant. avoua-t-il en plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

-QUOI ? Mais… C'est impensable, je… Je connais pas mal de types parmi vos unités, de vrais durs à cuire, ils ne se laisseraient pas tuer si…

-Je sais mieux que quiconque qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser mourir. Tous, sans exception… Ils avaient la rage de vivre…

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr que…

-Aucun doute. Beaucoup n'avaient pas eu le temps de se planquer… Il n'y a que moi… Sandro avait réussi à me rejoindre, mais il avait été touché… Plusieurs fois… J'aurais… Dû… Mourir à leur place…

La voix de Falco se brisa à l'évocation de son ami, et il pleura. Oui, lui, il pleurait, en public qui plus était. Il n'essayait même plus de le dissimuler.

Gaetano, quant à lui, baissa les yeux et se signa. Il avait perdu lui aussi bon nombre d'amis, visiblement, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas n'en n'étaient pas moins des compagnons d'armes, même si Gaetano ne faisait pas partie de la « chair à canon ».

-Adjudant-chef… On ne peut pas rester ici trop longtemps. On est à découvert et dans une contrée hostile. Je pense qu'on a perdu assez d'hommes… Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous perdre vous. Nous ne sommes pas très loin de la frontière… Montez dans la charrette, ça vous évitera de faire trop d'efforts. Même si vous persistez à ne pas me montrer vos évidentes blessures, je suis persuadé que vous êtes épuisé.

Falco se hissa dans la charrette avec peine et une grimace de douleur, puis il se coucha et essuya son visage.

Gaetano se remit en route et fit demi-tour.

Et Falco s'endormit.

Le conducteur, quant à lui, ne s'arrêta pas et fit d'une traite le voyage qui séparait le bourg près de Gap à un relais italien dans les Alpes, son trajet presque semainier. Il n'était pas question de laisser l'Adjudant-chef en danger longtemps et de plus, il fallait que Gaetano, médecin de formation, ausculte le militaire de toute urgence.

Ils arrivèrent au relais vers deux heures du matin. Il y avait plusieurs militaires italiens, mais ils dormaient. Sans doute prendraient-ils le départ dès l'aube.

Falco se réveilla alors que Gaetano essayait de le faire descendre lui-même de la charrette et il s'efforça de le faire seul, ce qui lui arracha encore une grimace de douleur.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un lit de camp que Gaetano lui avait indiqué. Cette fois, il laissa échapper un gémissement.

Il n'avait qu'à se le reprocher à lui-même…

-Maintenant, il va falloir que vous m'obéissiez, Falco… Enlevez vos vêtements.

Falco ôta son pantalon et présenta sa jambe à Gaetano.

-Ha. Vous trainez ça depuis quand ?

-Ce matin… Vers 11 heures… J'ai désinfecté avant de me faire un bandage comme j'ai pu.

-Même en désinfectant, une balle dans le mollet ce n'est pas rien, Adjudant-chef… Quand je pense à la distance que vous avez parcourue pour me retrouver…

-Oui… Je serais probablement mort sans toi. Ou en train d'agoniser, rendu fou par la fièvre et la douleur…

-Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Falco ne voulut pas l'admettre et regarda le mur à sa gauche.

-A part cette balle, vous vous en sortez bien. Malheureusement, elle est logée près de votre os… Vous ne pourrez peut-être plus marcher si jamais je ne la retire pas, ou pas convenablement.

-Je compte sur toi… Pour faire de ton mieux !

-A vos ordres. Si vous acceptez de peut-être réveiller ces types, je vais le faire tout de suite.

-Pas de temps à perdre ! Ces gars dorment comme des bébés, par les temps qui courent, ils ne nous ont pas entendus arriver, tu crois vraiment que ça va me déranger de les réveiller ? Je n'ai de respect et de considération que pour les militaires qui agissent comme tels. Combien de fois n'avons-nous pas passé des nuits à guetter le moindre signe d'attaque venant des Français ? Combien de tours de garde ai-je pris à la place de compagnons blessés ou exténués ? Ceux-là avaient plus qu'un petit trajet depuis l'Italie dans les pattes et dans le moral !

-La douleur vous rend agressif, Falco. Ce ne sont que des tous jeunes officiers envoyés terminer leur apprentissage sur le front à Grenoble.

-A quoi bon être soldat si ce n'est pour se battre ?

-Peut-être ne l'ont-ils pas choisi ?

-Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas choisi ! rugit Falco. Et alors ? J'aurais préféré mourir là-bas plutôt que de rentrer chez moi en disant « J'ai fui, j'ai laissé d'autres personnes se battre à ma place parce que, franchement, c'était pas fait pour moi. Désolé, mais après tout, j'avais pas choisi ! » Le choix n'est pas une excuse !

-Dites-vous que Sandro non plus, il ne l'avait pas choisi. Si vous préférez aussi que Sandro soit mort au lieu d'avoir une chance de rentrer chez lui, je vous assure que je vous fais passer pour inapte au combat et que vous rentrerez chez vous.

-Je ne te permets pas de parler sur ce ton à ton supérieur !

-Vous vous entendez, Adjudant-chef ? Jamais je ne vous avais surpris en train de faire valoir votre grade pour qu'on vous respecte…

Gaetano appliqua sa main sur le front de Falco. Il était brulant.

-Vous avez de la fièvre. A cause des efforts, de la fatigue… Et de la douleur.

Gaetano alla chercher un morceau de bois au dehors et le cala entre les dents de l'adjudant.

-Mordez ça bien fort. Ca va être douloureux.

Falco s'y attendait, évidemment.

Gaetano se saisit d'un outil chirurgical et entailla la jambe de l'adjudant sur dix centimètres en passant par l'impact de la balle. Il écarta ensuite les deux bords de la plaie et épongea le sang qui s'en échappait en abondance.

Lorsque sa visibilité fut rétablie, il s'empara d'une pince et tenta de récupérer la balle.

Falco serrait le morceau de bois de toutes ses forces, se retenant de hurler. Il ferma les yeux. Il espérait que ça l'aiderait à supporter la douleur de ne plus voir le visage concentré et les sourcils froncés de Gaetano.

Ce dernier arriva enfin à agripper la balle et tira d'un coup sec, arrachant un grognement lugubre à l'Adjudant-chef. Il aurait hurlé s'il n'avait pas eu le morceau de bois serré entre ses dents.

Gaetano s'épongea le front d'un revers de manche puis se saisit d'une bouteille d'alcool, en imbiba un morceau de tissu et l'appliqua sur la blessure béante. Enfin, il enroula la jambe du militaire dans un bandage bien serré.

Falco sentit la douleur se dissiper un peu, il ouvrit la bouche et relâcha le morceau de bois, puis rejeta la tête dans l'oreiller de son lit de camp.

-Je vais désinfecter mes outils, je reviens.

Falco sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps aux bras si accueillants de Morphée. Pourtant il ne voulait pas dormir, car il savait que ça ne ferait que ressusciter Sandro et tous leurs compagnons d'armes ou lui faire revivre le massacre.

Gaetano revint rapidement, comme il l'avait promis.

-Bien… Désormais il va falloir que je vous surveille, il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez une fièvre encore plus mauvaise… Je vous défends également de marcher pendant quelques jours, il est impératif que votre blessure cicatrise convenablement.

-Et si jamais… J'étais rappelé sur le front ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison que quiconque soit au courant de votre situation… Ni de celle du camp. Vu que je n'ai rien dit, que vous non plus et que, ne faisant pas inscrit sur votre front que vous êtes l'Adjudant-chef Falco Bellini, ces jeunes soldats qui nous entourent ne peuvent pas le savoir. Donc il n'y a vraiment pas de raison que vous soyez rappelé sur le front. Je propose que nous restions ici, de toute façon je n'ai plus de travail à l'extérieur… Et d'ordinaire, ce relais est désert, vous ne serez pas découvert.

-Ca revient à me cacher… Comme si tu m'aidais à déserter.

-C'est votre intention ?

-Tu sais pourtant à qui tu parles, non ?

-Je m'en doutais. Dormez, maintenant ! Ca vous fera le plus grand bien. Je vais vous préparer un petit-déjeuner décent pour le matin.

-Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi. Je suppose que ce voyage t'a fatigué autant que moi…

-Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes resté des mois dans un camp à essuyer les attaques de la France, vous avez été blessé dernièrement et vous avez parcouru une grande distance avec une balle dans la jambe et je devrais, moi, être fatigué ? J'aurais juré que vous ne faisiez pas tant de fièvre, pourtant !

-Ha… Ca… c'est ma salle habitude de vouloir protéger… Mes subordonnés. Elle n'est pas… Toujours efficace mais… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… J'en avais été content… Et eux aussi.

Gaetano regarda Falco qui s'endormait tout en se flagellant de la perte de ses hommes –de laquelle il n'était pas responsable, d'ailleurs.

Pour la première fois, le médecin se dit que Falco n'était pas fait pour être soldat.

Quand l'Adjudant-chef se réveilla, le relais était vide, mis à part Gaetano qui préparait un repas.

Sa blessure le faisait souffrir, mais c'était supportable. Il avait faim, n'ayant mangé qu'une tranche de jambon la veille. Il n'était pas beaucoup moins fatigué, car il avait dormi d'un sommeil agité et hanté de rêves-souvenirs désagréables.

-Vous êtes réveillé, Adjudant-chef ?

-On dirait bien…

-Vous étiez agité, cette nuit, pourtant vous n'avez miraculeusement plus de fièvre. C'était le contrecoup de la journée d'hier, je présume… Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as veillé sur moi toute la nuit ? s'enquit Falco.

-Pratiquement, si.

-C'est mon travail… De veiller sur les autres.

-Je suis médecin. C'est mon travail de préserver la santé.

Gaetano apporta un plateau, certes un peu cabossé, sur lequel reposait une assiette avec du pain, du fromage et un verre d'eau.

-Merci.

-A votre service, Adjudant-chef !

-Mais… Cette nourriture ne devrait-elle pas être envoyée au front ?

-Si vous comptez manger comme tout un régiment, elle ne le sera pas. Si vous mangez des quantités normales, elle le sera. Ces réserves de nourritures étaient réservées à vos unités.

Falco mangea avec un pincement au cœur à cette évocation.

-Au fait… Les soldats qui étaient ici hier, où… ?

-Ils sont partis en renfort à Grenoble, je crois.

-Ils ont la chance d'avoir des renforts, alors ? J'espère que ce sera suffisant…

-Je vous ai fait passer pour un soldat anonyme en train de mourir de fièvre trop violente. J'avais retiré vos insignes et dit que je vous avais trouvé le long de la route… Que je ne vous donnais plus longtemps à vivre.

-Tu as bien fait. Je ne tiens pas à devoir présenter la situation de la perte du camp et des hommes devant ma hiérarchie avant un moment… Le temps que je m'en remette…

Il finit de manger en silence, puis il rendit le plateau à Gaetano et sombra, de nouveau épuisé.

Il lui fallut trois jours avant qu'il ne réussisse à rester éveillé le jour, et se sentant prêt, il entama la lecture des mémoires du colonel.

Il y découvrit les états d'âme de son supérieur, ses craintes, ses doutes, ses victoires. Le début n'était pas très passionnant.

Ca devenait intéressant vers la moitié de l'écrit.

« La dernière radio a rendu l'âme. Plus de contact avec la nation. Ca va être encore pire pour recevoir de l'aide et de l'assistance. Il y a déjà trois mois que nous sommes ici, la situation entre les pays se dégrade de plus en plus et je crains que l'Italie n'entre officiellement en guerre contre la France. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen d'en être informés. Si mes inquiétudes s'avéraient justes, comment j'ignore comment nous ferions pour partir à temps sans subir de trop lourdes pertes. Ca deviendrait beaucoup trop dangereux de rester ici. »

Plus loin, Falco faillit tomber de son lit.

« Les réserves s'amenuisent, cela fait trois semaines que nous n'avons plus reçu de nourriture. »

Il s'en souvenait, s'étant déclaré végétarien pour un moment. Son colonel l'avait regardé avec un sourire triste.

« Les munitions diminuent, elles aussi. Je ne reçois plus d'instructions depuis maintenant un mois. Je n'ai rien dit aux soldats car cette nouvelle les aurait encore plus découragés. Le moral n'est pas au beau fixe non plus. »

Plus loin, le texte prenait une tournure dramatique.

« J'ai enfin reçu un message de l'armée. Le Général Scalzo, qui nous a envoyés ici, m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas du tout leur principale priorité et que je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller seul avec mes hommes. J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons qu'un test pour eux, qu'ils nous envoient consciemment au front avec un minimum de moyens pour évaluer la force de frappe de la France. Pour le moment, ça ne les avance pas vraiment vu que c'est nous qui attaquons et que les Français ne ripostent que faiblement. Mais dès que la guerre sera officiellement déclarée, cela leur sera bien utile. Ils ont besoin de mes rapports mais ils sont prêts à nous laisser mourir, tous. J'ai vraiment l'impression que nous ne sommes que des sujets d'expériences humaines à leurs yeux. »

Falco reçut cette information comme une claque au visage.

« Mais j'avais raison ! » réalisa-t-il.

-Gaetano, viens voir ça !

Le médecin lut à son tour, et essaya de calmer la colère de Falco en disant :

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions, Adjudant-chef…

-Les suppositions d'un des plus brillants militaires d'Italie !

-N'exagérez pas, le colonel était certes très intelligent mais n'importe qui se serait inventé une histoire pour essayer de s'en tirer !

-Gaetano… Tu n'es pas un militaire dans l'âme. Crois-tu qu'un colonel aurait osé soupçonner sa hiérarchie dans le seul but de sauver sa peau ?

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un militaire dans l'âme, mais il me semble que je connaissais bien le colonel. J'étais sous ses ordres il y a quelques années. Il était très intelligent, oui, d'une fidélité exemplaire, c'est incontestable… Mais réfléchissez un peu, Adjudant-chef ! Vous osez, vous, douter de notre nation ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. mentit-il.

Il avait confiance en Gaetano. Mais il craignait que le médecin et néanmoins soldat ne le soutienne pas sur ce coup là.

-Je vais continuer ma lecture. décréta Falco.

-Je vous aurai prévenu ! marmonna Gaetano.

L'Adjudant-chef était dans un état d'exaltation peu courant chez lui. Il avait soif de vérité.

Il restait à peine dix pages. L'écriture était de plus en plus hésitante. Ces écrits ressuscitaient tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de son séjour en France, les mauvais comme les rares meilleurs moments…

« L'officier Roméo Verde qui s'occupait des transmissions de messages morses est décédé, lui aussi. C'est encore plus problématique que ce soit lui. Il était blessé à la jambe et la gangrène a fini par l'emporter, sur ses machines. Il n'a pas eu le temps de traduire le dernier message que la nation lui a transmis. »

Il y avait une copie de ce fameux message.

Falco n'était pas un expert en morse, ni même en quelque méthode de cryptage –ou décryptage- que ce soit, aussi cela s'avéra ardu de retranscrire le message.

Quand enfin il eut terminé, il faillit de nouveau tomber de son lit.

En gros, cela voulait dire que les munitions n'allaient plus être assurées par l'armée en Italie et les provisions, réduites. Parce que « l'Italie avait d'autres priorités » et que, de toute façon, « le peu d'hommes qu'il restait ne serait pas nécessaire dans la guerre. »

Falco n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir vu les rations diminuer… Les munitions étaient plus précieusement gardées, oui… Mais le colonel ne les avait pas mis au courant. A moins que lui-même n'ait pas eu le temps de lire le message, car sa dernière note était datée du 18 décembre 1939. Le jour du décès du colonel.

L'Adjudant-chef était désormais certain qu'ils avaient tous été abandonnés par l'armée.

La rage montait en Falco. La rage envers sa nation, sa hiérarchie, cette saloperie de guerre…

Il se rendit compte d'une chose à laquelle il avait tenté de ne pas penser jusqu'à ce jour: dans l'armée, seuls les gradés tiraient parti de la guerre, ces gradés pourris par la soif de pouvoir et d'argent, seuls les gradés envoyaient les officiers se faire massacrer tandis qu'eux étaient bien tranquilles derrière leurs bureaux à la con.

Tandis que les officiers et les gradés du bas de l'échelle, comme Falco lui-même, étaient les seuls à se battre parce qu'ils voulaient protéger leurs familles, leurs amis ou parce qu'ils tenaient vraiment à leur patrie et à leur "liberté"…

-G… Gaetano… Viens… Viens voir ça… dit-il d'une voix faible, choqué.

Le médecin accourut et lut. Il digéra en silence l'information, prit une grande inspiration et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Falco.

-J'en avais entendu parler… finit-il par dire.

-QUOI ? s'étrangla Falco.

-Ne vous énervez pas, restez calme, vous êtes encore en convalescence.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit… ?

-Parce qu'il me semblait qu'au front, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un souci supplémentaire. Vous savez, moi, je n'ai pas une grande expérience des combats. Médecin… Ce n'est pas forcément un poste à l'abri dans une armée, d'ordinaire c'est même l'inverse. Mais moi je n'ai jamais pu rejoindre vos unités définitivement. Pourtant, je voulais vous aider, vous qui vous battiez de toutes vos forces pour protéger vos hommes, je voulais vous aider à ce qu'aucun autre ne meure… Alors je m'efforçais de vous fournir des provisions décentes, et des munitions en suffisance. Quand j'ai reçu l'ordre de diminuer tout cela, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal… Je me suis arrangé pour que le service de répartition n'en ai pas connaissance et j'ai continué comme d'habitude… Du mieux que j'ai pu. Il est vrai que parfois, c'était ardu d'échapper à la vigilance des gradés, ou de faire sortir ça sans contrôle… Mais j'ai réussi, la plupart du temps.

-T… Tu as fait ça ?

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un militaire dans l'âme… Mais je suis humain.

-… Gaetano… Merci. Vraiment. Je crois que sans toi… Les pertes auraient été encore plus lourdes.

-Malheureusement ça n'a pas suffit.

-Et ça, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Pas plus que vous, Adjudant-chef. Ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est de la faute de personne dans le camp.

-C'est juste à cause de gradés de mes …

-Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir non plus que vous alliez vous faire mitrailler.

-… Mais ils devaient se douter que ça finirait par arriver…

Le jeune médecin baissa les yeux.

-… En fait… La guerre a été officiellement déclarée… Il y a quinze jours, Adjudant-chef.

-… Ha. Et merde ! Ces salopards… Il y aura encore plus de morts désormais. Beaucoup plus de jeunes encore… Comme Sandro…

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Je vais devoir envoyer mon rapport… Je peux vous faire passer pour mort… En disant qu'aucun survivant n'a été trouvé.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça…

-Oublions un moment que vous êtes mon supérieur, voulez-vous. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous parler comme à un ami. Vous venez de découvrir qu'on vous avait presque abandonné sur le front, que les hautes instances de l'armée étaient complètement au-dessus de la vie de leurs soldats… De plus, vous avez la possibilité de vous faire passer pour mort… Moi, je n'hésiterais pas.

-Comme à un ami… Je te dirais que je vais saisir cette chance.

-Parfait, alors demain je vais plier bagages et…

-Je pars avec toi.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que toi tu ne peux pas quitter l'armée pour le moment. Mais j'aimerais profiter de ton trajet pour aller en Italie. Une dernière fois. Après, l'Adjudant-chef Falco ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Gaetano accepta d'un signe de tête de lui servir de chauffeur puis laissa Falco à ses pensées de désertion.

Il réfléchissait en fait à partir de quel grade l'armée était corrompue et indifférente à la vie de ses soldats.

« Ceux qui donnent les ordres, ce sont les Généraux. En dessous, ce sont les colonels… Mais le seul à être allé au front ces dernières années, à ma connaissance… C'était le colonel Santuliano. Donc je pense que je ne peux pas faire confiance à tous ceux-là… »

Les deux hommes étaient prêts à partir. Falco avait pris un barda militaire et s'était servi dans le restant des provisions apportées par Gaetano, mais il était habillé en civil. Ils avaient brulé son uniforme la veille au soir, et seuls son matricule et son insigne d'Adjudant-chef y avaient échappé, reposant désormais dans le fond du sac à dos.

-Je propose que l'on roule d'une traite jusqu'à Turin. C'est là que je dois faire mon rapport.

-Je suis d'accord. Toutefois, on se séparera avant d'entrer en ville. Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas vus ensemble. Je ne connais pas bien Turin, mais je me débrouillerai.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

-Voir quel grade ils vont m'attribuer à titre posthume. Et après, je quitterai le pays.

-Vous ne voulez pas retourner auprès de votre famille ? Ils vont la mettre au courant de votre prétendu décès, vous savez.

-Oui, je m'en doute. Mais fais-moi confiance, il vaut mieux que mon père me croie mort plutôt que déserteur. S'il venait à l'apprendre, je serais mort de toute façon. Je « déshonore la famille », vois-tu… Il est aussi préférable pour mon frère qu'il continue à grandir en suivant l'image de son grand frère, un héros de la nation mort au front… Et enfin, je pense que ma sœur trouvera un meilleur mari avec un héros dans sa famille plutôt qu'en étant la sœur d'un déserteur.

Gaetano voyait bien que son supérieur essayait de dire cela sur un ton détaché, mais en vérité, il était très affecté de réaliser qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les siens.

Le jeune médecin prit place sur la banquette de la charrette, et Falco s'assit à sa gauche.

Ils firent route en direction de Turin sans plus prononcer un mot, et le voyage se déroula sans encombre.

Ils arrivèrent sur place à la tombée de la nuit. Environ un kilomètre avant les portes de la ville, Falco fit arrêter Gaetano et descendit du véhicule.

Le déserteur adressa un sourire à son chauffeur mais ce fut ce dernier qui parla :

-Souvenez-vous que vous avez un ami dans l'armée, Adjudant-chef. Si je suis en mesure de vous aider pour quoi que ce soit… Je le ferai.

-J'y penserai. Merci, Gaetano. Pour tout. Pars devant ! Et surtout… Evite d'être sous les ordres de colonels ou de leurs supérieurs, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.

-Merci à vous du conseil !

Et il redémarra la charrette. Bientôt, Falco ne vit même plus la poussière qu'elle déplaçait sur son passage.

-Bon… soupira-t-il. En route pour Turin !

Il enfila un manteau rapiécé trouvé dans le relais et vissa un galurin à Gaetano sur sa tête, puis se mit en marche.


	3. Chapitre 2: To the soldier, the civilian

Disclaimer: le personnage principal et sa nouvelle rencontre appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, le contexte est historique mais les événements sont de mon cru.

Note: malgré le peu de succès de cette fic, je tiens à la poster quand même...

* * *

Chapitre II: To the soldier, the civilian

Turin était une grande ville, l'une des premières après la frontière française, aussi Falco s'attendait à ce que des contrôles soient effectués à l'entrée par des militaires.

Tout du long de sa marche dans la campagne verdoyante, il s'échafauda donc une fausse identité. Par mesure de précaution, il s'entraîna à boiter et ramassa un bâton de bois sur le côté du chemin pour se faire passer pour un infirme. Il rajouta quelques années à son âge réel et se retrouva alors trentenaire. De toute façon, il avait les traits tirés et une sale tête, qui aurait encore cru qu'il avait 23 ans -24 depuis quelques jours, maintenant qu'il y pensait ? Il choisit également de se faire présenter comme agriculteur de campagne, blessé par une des machines et venant faire examiner les séquelles… Falco avait déjà un bandage à la jambe et une fraîche cicatrice, ce n'était pas difficile à faire croire. De plus, son corps couvert de balafres diverses pouvait signifier à peu près n'importe quoi.

Un nom, il lui fallait un nom, désormais. Falco Bellini… C'était décidément trop repérable, même à Turin où il était moins connu qu'à Florence, sa ville natale.

Il opta pour un prénom répandu, Angelo, mais le choix du patronyme s'avéra plus périlleux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il choisisse le nom d'une de ses connaissances, car cela aurait pu la mettre en situation délicate si jamais une enquête avait lieu. Il se décida finalement pour Rossi, assez courant également et qui allait passer inaperçue. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il arriva en vue de la ville et remarqua effectivement une file de longueur moyenne qui patientait en dehors de la ville, et il distingua également des casques de militaires.

Car oui, bien à l'abri à l'intérieur des terres, les soldats avaient besoin de casques… Alors que le camp de Falco, lui, avait usé ses armes et son équipement jusqu'à la corde.

Ce fut bientôt son tour de passer à la fouille et à l'interrogatoire.

-Votre nom?

-Angelo… Rossi.

-D'où venez vous?

-Volvera. Je travaille dans une ferme, et je me suis blessé. Je viens voir un médecin.

-Vous pouvez toujours chercher. On est en guerre, vous savez? Ils sont dépêchés sur le front.

« Mais bien sûr… »

-C'est bon, allez-y.

-Au revoir. ajouta Falco par politesse.

Turin grouillait encore d'activités, mais ça diminuait. Il commençait à faire vraiment noir, les rares commerçants remballaient leurs affaires, mais surtout, les gens rentraient chez eux. Beaucoup sortaient de la ville, ce qui fit penser à Falco qu'il allait falloir qu'il trouve un endroit où dormir. Il lui apparut alors qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, à part peut-être dans le fin fond de son sac quelques centimes de Lire…

Il regarda autour de lui et vit un vieil aubergiste qui peinait à fermer les volets de son établissement.

-Je peux vous aider, monsieur?

-Ce serait pas de refus, mon gars! C'est rare, la charité par les temps qui courent…

Falco ferma les volets.

-A combien louez-vous vos chambres?

-Ca dépend combien tu es prêt à mettre.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens… Disons même que je voyage sans le sou. C'est compliqué…

-Je ne connais plus beaucoup de gens qui ont les moyens, de ces jours-ci… Ecoute, jeune homme, si tu ne veux pas dormir à la porte, mais que tu n'as pas les moyens… Aide-moi pour cette soirée pendant le service et je pense que je pourrai te trouver un lit à très bas prix.

-C'est bien gentil, monsieur…

-Tu verras, tu ne seras pas débordé, mais moi ça m'aidera bien. J'ai été blessé pendant la première guerre et mes bras ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…

-Je comprends… compatit Falco.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda le vieil homme en désignant la jambe soi-disant meurtrie de Falco. La guerre?

-Non. La moissonneuse.

-Haaa, un fermier?

-Plus ou moins…

-Rentrons! Je vais te montrer ce qu'i faire…

La porte de l'auberge claqua derrière eux, et le bruit des conversations parvint à Falco. Il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de brouhaha… Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu ces derniers mois : les tirs, les détonations, les cris, les ordres criés au-dessus de tout ça…

La salle à manger, commune, était une vaste pièce peinte à la chaux, dont les poutres apparaissaient au plafond. Il y avait un comptoir de bois sur la gauche, devant une grande porte, probablement celle des cuisines, et un bar sur lequel trônaient des verres à bière, à vin et à eau de tous genres, toutes formes et toutes tailles. L'autre côté de la pièce était occupé par des tables de bois en grand nombre, occupées par des personnes la plupart du temps seules, mais également quelques groupes.

-Va poser tes affaires à la cuisine.

Falco passa derrière le comptoir légèrement poussiéreux et poussa la porte de la cuisine.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu … Ho, pardon, monsieur! s'empourpra une jeune fille avec un tablier à la taille et une spatule en main –la cuisinière et petite-fille de l'aubergiste sans aucun doute.

Peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui à son âge réel, elle avait de grands yeux verts expressifs et de longs cheveux couleur auburn retenus par un bandeau pour la cuisine. Elle était petite et mince, sans doute de constitution fragile. Falco ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des deux émeraudes flamboyantes qui le fixaient d'un air interrogateur, et enfin il parvint à dire:

-Je… Heu… Je suis venu aider votre… patron. Je m'appelle… Angelo.

-Vous venez aider mon grand-père? C'est gentil à vous! Je suis Alma Conti.

Elle lui souriait aimablement –et quel sourire!

-Sauriez-vous où je pourrais déposer mes affaires?

-Dans le coin, là-bas! Vous allez dormir ici?

-C'est ce qu'on m'a promis…

-Très bien! J'irai vous préparer une chambre…

-Merci.

Conti… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais c'était courant. Peut-être que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui…

Falco abandonna ses affaires, retroussa ses manches et alla aider en salle.

Tout se passait bien. Il n'avait jamais été très adroit en travaux ménagers, de toute façon ce genre de choses était un travail de femmes, mais il se débrouillait.

Il entendait les quelques clientes se taire sur son passage et il les voyait se lancer des regards entendus entre elles. Certaines rosissaient même quand il les servait ! Mais qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il était fatigué, sa jambe le lancinait à nouveau, et il revenait du front, qu'avait-il encore pour plaire ?

oOo

C'est aux alentours de 23 heures que l'atmosphère de la soirée changea radicalement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil puis alla immédiatement trouver Falco.

-Si je m'attendais à vous trouver ici…

Le serveur d'un soir se retourna et fit face à… Gaetano.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gaetano ?

-Quelle question ! J'ai pratiquement grandi ici, cette auberge appartient à mon grand-père et ma sœur s'occupe de la cuisine !

-… Alma est ta sœur… ? réalisa Falco avec inquiétude.

-Exact ! Mais, vous, ad… Heu… Comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

-Angelo Rossi, fermier à Volvera, blessé à la jambe récemment par une moissonneuse, d'où le fait que je n'aie pas été réquisitionné. Ha, oui, et j'ai trente ans. On s'est rencontré… Au service militaire, il y a des années, d'accord ?

-Nous avons le même âge, donc. Angelo, ça me va. Je peux vous tutoyer alors ? Exceptionnellement ?

-Oui.

-D'accord ! –il reprit un volume normal- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'aide ton grand-père. Il m'a promis une chambre en échange.

-Ha, je comprends… C'est vrai que je t'ai abandonné sans te donner de pied-à-terre… Je m'en excuse ! Tu dois être affamé ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Heu… Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim…

-D'accord. C'est ma tournée alors, qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

Plus bas, il ajouta :

-Prenez une pause, pendant ce temps-là, autour d'une chopine, je vous confie ce que j'ai appris au Quartier Général tout à l'heure…

-Heu… Une Moretti…

-Ca marche, je vais chercher ça, attable-toi !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta tandis que le médecin partait en cuisine. Il adressa quelques mots à son grand-père et fit un grand sourire à sa sœur, qui regarda ensuite dans la direction de Falco, qui baissa soudainement la tête et s'intéressa grandement à une rainure de la table en bois.

-Une Moretti, Angelo ! triompha Gaetano en revenant de la cuisine. Dis, tu as fait quelque chose à ma sœur ?

-Pardon ?

-Je ne l'ai plus vue comme ça depuis que je me suis engagé dans l'armée, elle sourit tout le temps !

-Ha.

-A ta santé !

-Santé…

La bière lui parut bien maussade comparé à la douce chaleur qui emplissait son corps depuis qu'il avait vu Alma sourire.

-Alors, qu'as-tu appris ? fit Falco à voix basse, se ressaisissant.

-La cérémonie officielle aura lieu mercredi, soit dans cinq jours. Ils vont contacter toutes les familles qu'ils peuvent d'ici là.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont se déplacer ? s'étrangla Falco.

Si c'était le cas, ce serait risqué de s'y rendre.

-Non. La cérémonie sera militaire, vous voyez. Donc les familles n'y assisteront pas. Mais il y a fort à parier que beaucoup viendront se recueillir par la suite, et récupérer la médaille attribuéé à titre posthume…

-Donc, pour que moi j'y assiste…

-Vous y tenez vraiment, Adjudant-chef ?

-Oui, je veux leur rendre hommage, à tous, une dernière fois. J'ai été un dirigeant d'unités médiocre, si je n'y vais pas je serai encore pire…

-Dans ce cas, je vous prêterai un uniforme à moi. Vous êtes moins costaud, mais ça devrait aller. On pourra vous dissimuler le visage avec un cache-œil, par exemple.

-Bonne idée… Et une casquette, ce sera parfait.

-Au fait, Adjudant-chef… Vous n'étiez pas médiocre. Vous, vous étiez conscient de diriger des hommes. A ce propos… Scalzo n'a pas paru surpris ou attristé le moins du monde quand j'ai prétendu que j'avais découvert le camp presque totalement détruit et sans aucun survivant…

-Le salaud… C'est à lui que tu as fait ton rapport ?

-Exact. J'ai justifié mon arrivée tardive à cause de l'orage, dans la montagne. C'était dangereux, vous comprenez ?

-Très bien, oui… Et où as-tu été muté, alors ?

Gaetano but une gorgée de bière avant d'annoncer :

-Je vais être envoyé au front, Adjudant-chef. Le départ est prévu pour mercredi à midi.

-… Ha…

-C'est censé être purement défensif. A la frontière franco-italienne. Je ne devrais pas être en première ligne, mais… Je serai là-bas.

-Je suis désolé, Gaetano, je…

-Qu'y pouvez-vous ? Ne soyez pas désolé. Après tout… Quoi qu'on en dise, je suis militaire.

Le médecin avala une longue gorgée de bière, avant de reprendre :

-Ceci fait de vous celui de nous-deux avec la plus longue espérance de vie. Permettez-moi de vous demander une faveur, Falco, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Si jamais… Il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, et que vous l'appreniez… Revenez ici, mettez Alma et mon grand-père en sécurité, s'il vous plaît. Je vous demande ça… Comme à un ami, si vous m'y autorisez…

-Il ne t'arrivera rien, Gaetano. Je suis ton ami, et j'étais ton supérieur. En tant que tel… Mon dernier ordre. Revenez vivant, docteur et officier Gaetano Conti.

-Oui, Adjudant-chef !

Gaetano but une lampée de bière supplémentaire pour se donner du courage.

-Tu crois que ça dérangerait ton grand-père que je reste l'aider jusqu'à mercredi ? Après, je mettrai les voiles…

-Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir… Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais lui expliquer la situation. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. A Alma non plus.

-D'accord. Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas raconter des mensonges à ma famille non plus…

-Pas d'inquiétude. Alma sait tenir sa langue, c'est une Conti après tout. Et mon grand-père en a vu d'autres. Prisonnier de guerre en 14. Il n'a jamais dit un mot.

-C'est bon, j'ai confiance.

-Très bien. Allez dormir, je m'occupe de tout. Alma vous a préparé une chambre au premier, la porte de droite. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est confortable.

-Remercie-les de ma part, s'il te plaît.

Il monta lourdement les escaliers et entra dans la chambre indiquée, s'affala sur le lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

oOo

Les cinq jours qui suivirent, Falco s'affaira à servir du mieux qu'il pût dans l'auberge. Il discutait beaucoup avec Gaetano, lorsque celui-ci revenait de la caserne et que l'ancien soldat avait fini son travail quotidien.

Falco avait peut-être décidé de déserter… Mais ça faisait cinq ans désormais qu'il était entré dans l'armée, et si les militaires n'avaient pas une vie facile, encore moins depuis un an, les casernes, surtout celle de Florence, avaient été ses foyers durant ces dernières années. Il lui était difficile de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y entrerait sans doute plus jamais.

Et c'était encore pire pour lui de se cacher à la vue de ses anciens compagnons d'armes.

Lorsque certains entraient dans l'auberge, il était bien obligé de se réfugier en cuisine, et ce n'était que le petit sourire compréhensif qu'Alma lui adressait qui le retenait de hurler de désespoir.

oOo

Le mercredi matin, Gaetano alla réveiller Falco de bonne heure. Ce dernier avait un sommeil tellement léger que le médecin n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans la chambre, il se redressait déjà dans son lit. Le stress du front avait aiguisé ses réflexes…

-Bien dormi ? demanda Gaetano.

-Pas trop mal mais j'ai connu de meilleures nuits par le passé. Tu m'as apporté un uniforme ?

-Oui, le voici.

Il déposa un paquet de linge sur le lit.

-Ha, et votre cache-œil, ainsi qu'une casquette, comme convenu. ajouta-t-il en désignant le dessus de la pile.

-Très bien, merci.

-Au fait, votre jambe… Comment va-t-elle ?

-Quand je marche ou reste debout trop longtemps, elle me lancine… Un peu… Mais tout va bien.

-Si vous avez besoin que je regarde… C'est jusqu'à ce midi au plus tard.

-Merci, mais tu en as déjà assez fait.

-Comme vous voudrez. Je vous attends en bas, Alma a préparé le petit-déjeuner.

-J'arrive.

Gaetano quitta la chambre, tandis que Falco se levait.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, enleva sa chemise utilisée pour la nuit et en enfila une autre, celle qu'il avait prise dans la valise de Sandro. Ensuite il enfila l'uniforme, avec nostalgie et rage à la fois. Ca lui manquait et le dégoûtait en même temps. Enfin, il ajusta le cache-œil sur sa paupière droite et cacha le plus possible ses cheveux sous le couvre-chef qui n'entrait pas dans l'uniforme règlementaire.

Il descendit dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Il était encore tôt, elle était déserte, mise à part la table où Gaetano s'était assis. Falco s'attabla en face de lui, et Alma lui amena son repas presque tout de suite. Il la remercia avec un sourire.

-L'uniforme vous va bien. dit-elle. Mais vous êtes intimidant, avec ce cache-œil.

Falco crut qu'il allait rougir tellement ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle le complimente, mais se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

-Je l'enlèverai dès que possible. lui promit-il.

Elle repartit en cuisine d'une démarche gracile. Tandis que Falco la regardait s'éloigner, les yeux dans le vague, Gaetano se racla la gorge, et son ex-supérieur faillit de nouveau s'empourprer. Il fallait qu'il garde à l'esprit qu'Alma était la sœur de Gaetano, et que ce dernier ne devait pas être le genre de frère à laisser sa sœur à n'importe qui… Falco la chassa de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas le temps pour l'amour en ce moment.

-Je propose que je vous fasse passer pour un soldat anonyme que j'ai repêché dans le refuge, en montagne. Votre régiment vous a laissé là car vous aviez été blessé, vous avez perdu un œil et vous êtes amnésique, d'accord ? Comme tous les soldats de la caserne sont convoqués à la cérémonie, je serais d'avis de faire croire que vous séjourniez à l'infirmerie.

-Bonne idée. En plus, comme tu y travailles souvent, c'est normal que l'on se connaisse bien.

-Exact. Et si on vous questionne, surtout, ne répondez rien d'autre que « je ne me souviens pas », c'est compris ? Vous risqueriez de me compromettre.

-Je tiendrai ma langue.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous connais…

-Si je veux vivre dans l'ombre, et crois-moi c'est ce que je ferai, il faut que j'évite de me faire remarquer!

-Si vous le dites… marmonna Gaetano d'un air dubitatif.

Falco termina de manger en silence et ramena la vaisselle à la cuisine, et ensuite les deux hommes quittèrent l'auberge en direction du cimetière, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Celle-ci était silencieuse, et le cimetière, lugubre. Pour un mois de juin, il faisait maussade et les nuages masquaient le soleil, comme si le temps lui-même était en deuil.

Falco fut frappé par le nombre de croix de bois qui parsemaient déjà la pelouse d'honneur, attendant d'être changées en tombes et de rejoindre celles de la première guerre.

Il ne savait pas si, dans ces croix, il y avait celles qui portaient son nom, et celui de Sandro, où si leurs patronymes allaient seulement terminer sur un monument aux morts à la fin de la guerre.

Ce fut le général Scalzo qui prit la parole et énuméra tous les noms des soldats morts dans le camp, en France, ainsi que le grade qui leur avait été attribué à titre posthume.

-Et enfin, Lieutenant Falco Bellini. dit-il pour terminer.

Lieutenant. Il était passé Lieutenant ? Ils lui avaient accordé trois grades supplémentaires ?

Lorsque le Général eut terminé son discours et que la salve d'honneur fut tirée, Gaetano s'adressa à Falco à voix basse :

-Félicitations, Lieutenant… Je dois vous laisser ici. Je suppose que vous voulez vous recueillir… Pour ma part, je dois aller me préparer au départ.

-Vas-y. Mais… Promets-moi que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

-Bien sûr que non, Lieutenant. On se reverra. Vous me devez une Moretti ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Sourire qui disparut rapidement et, ensuite, le médecin s'en alla à son tour.

Falco était seul dans le grand cimetière, et il se décida à arpenter les allées de croix en espérant trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Pendant cinq minutes, ce furent des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis enfin ils devinrent familiers.

Pour chaque nom de ses unités, il revoyait un moment qu'il avait vécu avec le défunt.

Antonio… C'était un râleur inépuisable, mais il était gentil, sous ses airs bourrus.

Pietro, c'était un véritable génie, de Florence lui aussi. A la caserne, Falco n'avait jamais gagné la moindre partie d'échecs face à lui. Le désormais Lieutenant s'en remettait à lui lorsqu'il avait besoin d'échafauder des stratégies.

Massimo avait été le médecin du camp. Moins sympathique que Gaetano, qui l'assistait pour soigner les plus gravement blessés lors de ses visites au camp, et beaucoup plus rude. Mais la moitié des hommes lui devait quand même la vie, et Falco en faisait partie.

Roméo… Un acharné du travail, toujours sur ses machines. Il était mort dessus, d'ailleurs.

Et enfin Sandro. Le Napolitain et son supérieur s'étaient rencontrés il y avait quelques années. Falco était déjà sergent, et Sandro, jeune officier de deux ans son cadet, avait été envoyé à la caserne de Florence pour terminer son service militaire. Le sergent l'avait pris sous son aile et il lui en était toujours resté redevable.

Il resta longtemps à contempler le nom gravé dans le bois. Alessandro Dinozzo.

Il commença enfin à pleuvoir. Falco s'en fichait. Quelqu'un arriva à côté de lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Vous le connaissiez ? demanda soudain le nouvel arrivant qui, au timbre de voix, était en l'occurrence une nouvelle arrivante.

-Assez bien, oui… répondit Falco avant de risquer un regard vers la jeune femme.

Elle portait une robe sobre, et noire. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux, soulignés de cernes. Mais Falco put imaginer sans peine qu'elle devait être jolie.

-Il était votre subordonné ?

-Il était avant tout mon ami.

-Je suppose qu'il n'était pas un bon soldat. dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas militaire. Mais il était loyal et optimiste.

-C'est étrange… Si je n'avais pas vu son nom sur une croix en venant, j'aurais juré que vous étiez l'Adjudant-chef Bellini. Il me parlait souvent de lui. Un homme prêt à tout pour ses soldats, d'après lui. En vous écoutant parler… Je pense que vous lui ressemblez. Vous savez, quand j'imagine que Sandro est peut-être mort pour lui… Je me dis qu'il a dû être heureux de mourir en lui sauvant la vie. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça s'est passé, ceci dit. Sandro était avant tout un homme honnête, toujours de bonne humeur et dévoué. Son seul défaut, c'était peut-être d'être militaire… En tout cas, j'aimerais que notre enfant devienne comme lui, quand il grandira.

Falco se demanda s'il avait bien compris. Cette jeune femme était-elle celle de Sandro ? Mais il n'en avait jamais rien su ! Qu'il était marié… Et encore moins qu'il avait un enfant !

Elle déposa une couronne de fleurs au pied de la croix, tandis que Falco s'en allait.

Il se sentit lâche. Il aurait aimé dire à cette femme que c'était à cause des généraux si Sandro était mort, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était désolé, lui proposer son aide… Mais il battit en retraite. Elle était bien plus courageuse que lui. Elle se tenait devant la tombe de l'homme de sa vie, et parlait de lui avec un sourire, nostalgique, certes, mais en souriant tout de même. Alors que Falco, lui, avait pleuré sur le sort de Sandro, et sur celui de tous ses hommes.

Falco se ravisa alors, il retourna vers la tombe, et vers la jeune femme, et pour la première fois, la regarda bien en face :

-Je vengerai Sandro. C'est une promesse.

-Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Voyez-vous, Sandro n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir faire couler du sang par vengeance, ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'accepte pas votre promesse.

Choqué un instant de cette franche réponse, Falco finit par répondre.

-Alors, acceptez au moins mon aide. Si jamais vous étiez dans le besoin, à n'importe quel point de vue… Allez à Florence, à l'église du Santo Spirito, demandez le Père Lombardi, dites que vous venez de la part d'un sale garnement boudeur et entêté, il comprendra. Il m'a pratiquement élevé, il vous aidera.

-Merci. Mais je ne devrais pas en avoir besoin. Car quelle que soit la situation… Sandro n'abandonne personne.

-Si cela arrivait… N'hésitez pas. Au revoir, madame.

Falco s'en alla pour de bon. Il passa dans une autre allée de croix, et soudain il s'arrêta.

Vers le milieu de la rangée, un petit groupe de personnes habillées de noir se recueillait devant une croix. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire le nom pour savoir de laquelle il s'agissait.

C'était la sienne, à n'en pas douter. Car le groupe était composé d'un homme musclé mais mince, aux cheveux jadis foncés, aujourd'hui grisonnants, et dont l'air austère masquait mal une apparente tristesse.

A côté de lui se tenait une femme, plus petite, ayant l'air plus jeune mais au visage ravagé par le chagrin.

Devant le couple, deux jeunes personnes. L'une, presque adulte, aux cheveux châtains et au regard embué de larmes, l'autre, un jeune garçon à peine adolescent qui commençait seulement à réaliser ce que les inscriptions sur la croix signifiaient.

Ils ne reverraient jamais leur frère, leur fils. Car il était mort au front.

Falco mourait d'envie d'aller vers eux, de faire virevolter sa sœur dans ses bras, d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère, de serrer amicalement la main de son père et de donner l'accolade à sa mère… Il voulait tant leur sourire, les rassurer sur son état, leur dire qu'il avait échappé à la mort. Peut-être même que son père comprendrait, car la famille était plus importante que l'honneur ? Peut-être même que son frère verrait en lui plus encore un héros, un rescapé ? Peut-être… Mais au fond, Falco savait que son père ne comprendrait pas. Quant à son frère… il serait ravi de savoir son aîné vivant, mais n'oserait pas se dresser contre le patriarche. D'ailleurs… Si ce dernier condamnait Falco… Toute la famille le ferait, même à contrecœur.

C'est pourquoi le déserteur resta figé au début de l'allée, immobile, regardant sa famille de loin.

C'était tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, désormais. Même si un jour il rentrait à Florence, il ne pourrait pas retourner vivre avec eux comme avant qu'il n'intègre l'armée sur ordre de son père.

Les deux plus jeunes reculèrent pour laisser la mère déposer une couronne de fleurs au pied de la croix, alors Falco saisit sa chance.

Il enfonça un peu plus la casquette sur sa tête, ajusta le cache-œil, et se mit en marche dans leur direction.

Il marchait vite, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Son souffle s'accélérait, anxieux. Il avait peur, peur qu'on le reconnaisse. Mais ses cheveux étaient profondément enfouis sous son couvre-chef, et ses yeux étaient méconnaissables. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on l'identifie. Ou du moins il l'espérait.

Sa sœur s'était écartée du groupe et essuyait des larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

Falco arriva à sa hauteur et lui murmura :

-Ne me pleure pas trop…

Avant de continuer sa route et de quitter le cimetière sans se retourner.

La jeune fille leva la tête au son de cette voix si familière, la voix chaude et mélodieuse de son frère aîné, un peu rauque toutefois. Elle remarqua la silhouette derrière elle et se retourna, le regardant s'éloigner.

Falco n'était pas sûr qu'elle avait compris, ni même si elle le croyait, encore moins si elle était certaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, mais au moins, il l'avait dit. Et cette simple phrase la réconforta apparemment, car elle essuya sa dernière larme.

Falco retourna à l'auberge avec des pieds de plomb.

Il retrouva le vieux Severo et Alma dans la cuisine. La jeune fille s'affairait à découper des pâtes, tandis que son grand-père essuyait la vaisselle du déjeuner.

L'ancien militaire leur fit ses adieux avec un pincement au cœur, puis il alla récupérer ses effets et quitta l'établissement des Conti.

oOo

Il avait gardé l'uniforme, le cache-œil et la casquette, pour éviter de devoir passer le contrôle à sa sortie de la ville. Et de toute façon, Gaetano ne le lui avait pas réclamé.

Pourtant, on l'arrêta à la porte de la ville.

-Le régiment est parti il y a une heure, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? lui demanda une officier qui portait le gallon de sergent-chef.

« Oula… Ca sent pas la merde… » pensa Falco, paniqué.

-Heu, c'est à dire que…

-Tu essayais de déserter, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, je …

« Cours ! » pensa-t-il.

Au point où il en était…

Il rebroussa chemin en courant, bousculant au passage un civil, qui reçut aussi de plein fouet le sergent-chef sorti de ses gonds.

Falco s'enfonça plus encore dans le centre de cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, toujours poursuivi. Le sergent-chef avait appelé des renforts et le soi-disant déserteur allait se faire encercler, quand…

-Tourne à droite ! lui fit une voix.

Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais il s'exécuta, et aussitôt arrivé dans la ruelle indiquée, il fut poussé par une main puissante à l'intérieur d'une habitation dont la porte claqua derrière lui.

Il faisait sombre, à l'intérieur, de ce fait Falco ne distinguait pas en détail dans quel genre de bâtisse il se trouvait, ni même le visage de son sauveur. Apparemment, il était blond et sa peau beaucoup plus pâle que celle des italiens, mais c'était à peu près tout ce que Falco put voir.

-Merci… soupira-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. répondit l'autre homme. Avance un peu, les fauteuils sont plus propices à la discussion.

Il avait un fort accent, que Falco n'avait jamais entendu… Mais il parlait italien. Et quant à lui, il pénétra plus profondément dans la maison.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce où étaient placés quelques vieux fauteuils recouverts de velours élimé mais encore bien rebondis. Les différents objets et la poussière apparente sur les meubles convainquirent Falco que cette demeure n'était pas habitée régulièrement.

-Si tu veux quitter la ville, il va falloir que tu enlèves cet uniforme. continua-t-il. Tu es militaire et déserteur, ou bien tu n'as rien à voir avec l'armée ?

-Je suis… J'étais militaire. répondit Falco en enlevant sa casquette et son cache-œil. Seulement, voilà, je suis censé être mort.

-Donc, ancien militaire et déserteur. Je pourrais avoir des détails ?

-Attends, qui es-tu, déjà ?

-Je suis anglais, je fais partie de la résistance. C'est à dire que je ne fais pas partie de l'armée mais que je lutte contre la guerre.

-Anglais ? s'offusqua l'Italien. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est bien parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie que je ne te vire pas en-dehors de l'Italie avec un coup de pied au cul !

-Je recrute. répondit le blond avec flegme. Des déserteurs, comme toi. Ou des civils.

-Donc tu m'as aidé dans le seul but d'essayer de m'enrôler ? en déduisit Falco.

-Exact. Tu m'as intrigué, quand tu m'as bousculé en prenant la fuite, tout à l'heure. Je me suis dit que tu avais des réflexes vifs et que, si tu étais un militaire, ça ne pouvait avoir que des avantages pour la Résistance. C'est pour ça que je me suis présenté à toi tout de suite comme résistant.

-Ha, c'est toi que j'ai bousculé alors… Il est hors de question que je trahisse ma patrie !

-Réfléchis bien, de toute façon tu n'as plus rien à faire ici… Si tout le monde te croit mort et qu'en plus, tu es recherché, ça risque de ne pas être facile pour toi de survivre ailleurs qu'en prison en attendant ton exécution pour désertion. En plus, ta « patrie », comme tu dis, sera bien plus aidée par la Résistance que par l'armée, crois-moi. Car contrairement aux militaires, nous, peu importe la place que l'on occupe dans un réseau, nous voulons tous la fin de la guerre, pas comme les beaux parleurs qui te servaient de supérieurs.

Falco dû bien admettre que cet homme avait raison sur ce point.

-Bon, et où agissez-vous ?

-Partout en Europe… En Allemagne, en France et en Grande-Bretagne essentiellement, mais aussi en Italie… Personnellement, j'ai été envoyé ici pour recruter et diriger une équipe de mon réseau qui s'occupe d'organiser la Résistance perpétuellement dans ton pays. Je suis souvent en Grande-Bretagne et en France, aussi, ça dépend. Alors, ça t'intéresse ?

-Une minute ! Est-ce que je pourrai venir en aide à la population ?

-Bien évidemment, et pas seulement à l'italienne… Si tu es décidé à aider, tu ne devrais pas prendre la nationalité en compte.

-Est-ce que je pourrai venir en aide à des soldats ?

-Tu as des amis dans l'armée ? S'ils sont en grand danger, on pourrait l'envisager.

-Et… Est-ce que je peux quitter le pays ?

-Tu me demandes ça alors que tu ne voulais pas trahir ta patrie ? Evidemment que tu pourras !

-Est-ce que je serai appelé à tuer des Italiens ?

-Si ta vie ou la sécurité du réseau est menacée, ça pourrait arriver. Nous, les résistants, on est tous dans le même camp, que l'on soit italien, anglais ou même allemand.

-Bon. Alors je te suis.

-Excellent. Je devais rentrer à un repaire de France ce soir, que j'ai une nouvelle recrue ou non. Je vais pouvoir y aller avec toi.

-En France ? On n'y sera jamais ce soir ! Sans compter qu'il faut encore sortir de la ville !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour le moment. Le plus important c'est de te faire passer inaperçu. Enlève cet uniforme.

Falco déboutonna sa veste puis suspendit son mouvement.

-Juste un question. Où est-on, ici ?

-Dans la maison abandonnée d'un membre italien. Je vais te chercher une autre tenue.

-Merci bien.

L'Anglais revint rapidement avec une tenue de civil.

-Ca va sans doute être un peu grand…

-Je m'y ferai…

-Au fait, tout à l'heure je t'ai demandé des détails sur ta prétendue mort, et tu ne me les as pas donnés. J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, et maintenant que tu fais partie du réseau, tu dois et tu peux me faire confiance.

Alors qu'il s'habillait, il expliqua globalement les quinze derniers jours à l'Anglais. Ce dernier l'écouta en silence et finit par conclure :

-Donc si tu n'as plus du tout foi en ta hiérarchie, tu n'avais plus d'autre choix que de nous rejoindre, ça me paraît évident. Maintenant, nous y allons. Une longue route nous attend. Tu sais monter à cheval ?

-J'ai dû apprendre… Il y a des années… Mais je crois que j'ai tout oublié… marmonna Falco, honteux.

-Ca va vite te revenir, ne t'en fais pas. Et… Ah ! Est-ce que ça va aller, malgré ta jambe ?

-J'ai connu pire. Elle a été soignée convenablement. Et de toute façon, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois.

-Très bien. On va rejoindre un haras qui nous soutient, pas très loin. Là, on nous donnera des chevaux qui nous permettront d'aller jusqu'au repaire avant demain matin. Et encore une chose : lorsque nous serons dehors, faisons comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas, c'est plus sûr.

-C'est vrai, en plus. On ne se connaît pas. C'est quoi, ton nom, d'ailleurs ?

-Appelle-moi seulement Rhadamanthe.

-Rhadamanthe ? C'est quoi ça pour un nom ?

-C'est mon nom de code dans le réseau, et il faudrait bien que tu t'en trouves un, toi aussi. Je ne sais pas non plus comment tu t'appelles réellement, et crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, et aucun résistant honnête ne te le demandera.

-Bon, hé bien… Disons Granchio.

-Granchio ? Ca veut dire «Crabe», non ? Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui. J'ai toujours été fier d'être cancer. Et puis, ça ne laisse rien présumer de mon identité.

-Si ce n'est que tu es italien.

-Peu importe ! Nous avons assez gambergé, non ?

-Tout à fait. Sors, et reprends l'identité sous laquelle tu es entré quand passeras le barrage militaire.

-Ca marche…

Falco s'exécuta et, cette fois, le contrôle se passa bien. Il rejoignit Rhadamanthe en dehors de la ville et ils firent route en silence vers le haras.

C'était une ancienne ferme en carré, énorme, mais il ne restait qu'une grange qui n'avait pas été détournée de sa fonction première. Les autres étables avaient été transformées en écuries.

Là-bas, l'Anglais fut reconnu par un palefrenier qui amena deux chevaux, l'un noir et l'autre pie alezan.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils ont encore d'aussi magnifiques chevaux ? s'émerveilla Falco.

-C'est un élevage classé. On ne pouvait pas réquisitionner leurs chevaux. expliqua Rhadamanthe. Ce qui nous arrange bien, d'ailleurs. Allez, choisis vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Falco réfléchit rapidement aux avantages respectifs des deux chevaux. Il constata que le pie était moins grand, et avait l'air plus calme, ce qui fut avéré lorsqu'il remarqua que, contrairement au noir, c'était une jument. Il s'avança prudemment d'elle, prit les rênes que le palefrenier lui tendait et essaya de monter. Après trois ou quatre tentatives, il y parvint enfin, alors que Rhadamanthe était déjà bien installé et prêt au départ.

-Merci de m'aider, encore une fois. dit l'Anglais à l'adresse du garçon d'écurie. Remets mon bonjour et ma gratitude à monsieur Fiume.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, monsieur ! répondit le jeune homme en donnant une claque sur la croupe des chevaux pour les faire avancer.

Falco sursauta quand il sentit la jument se mettre en mouvement sous lui. Il ne relâcha plus son attention, tellement il avait peur de se faire embarquer, même si la jument avait l'air docile.

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du haras et firent route au petit trot dès que Falco fut un peu plus à l'aise. Ce Rhadamanthe avait apparemment l'habitude de monter, et il donna des conseils et des directives à l'Italien pour que tout se passe sans encombre.

Durant le trajet, Rhadamanthe mit Falco au courant de tout ce qui concernait le réseau, lui indiqua les planques les plus utiles dans les plus grandes villes d'Europe d'ouest, lui enseigna les principes et les règles du réseau,… au fur et à mesure qu'ils traversaient des prairies, des champs défrichés et des petits chemin de terre rocailleux. L'altitude augmentait en même temps que la pente plus ils se rapprochaient des Alpes. Falco avait le cerveau plein d'informations diverses, et le temps passa tellement vite qu'il fut surpris lorsque son compagnon de voyage fit repasser son étalon au pas avant de l'arrêter totalement. Il descendit ensuite du cheval et regarda Falco faire de même avec un air amusé.

-On est arrivés, ou bien tu as une envie pressante de… commença l'Italien.

-On est arrivés. approuva Rhadamanthe.

Ils se trouvaient pourtant au milieu de nulle part à proximité des Alpes…

-Le repaire est juste là. lui indiqua-t-il en montrant un petit chemin à leur droite. On va laisser les chevaux ici, ils retrouveront le chemin du haras seuls.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Falco. Mais… On a chevauché pendant au moins… Cinq heures ? Le soleil est en train de se coucher !

-Ils sont dressés pour ça, comme les pigeons voyageurs. Ne sous-estime pas les moyens dont nous bénéficions déjà…

Sur ce, Rhadamanthe emprunta le chemin et invita l'Italien à le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant environ cinq minutes et enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face à une villa imposante en moellon, toute en longueur. Elle ne possédait qu'un seul niveau, mais un régiment entier aurait pu y dormir sans se marcher dessus.

-E… Et celle-là, elle appartient à qui ? demanda Falco, le souffle coupé.

-A moi. répondit Rhadamanthe avec un air gêné.

-A… TOI ? répéta Falco, incrédule. Tu es quoi, un genre d'aristo, ou… Enfin, je sais pas, mais avoir une superbe maison comme celle-ci si loin de chez soi, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, tu…

-Bref, cette maison est à moi, et à disposition des résistants, ne pose pas de question, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien…

-Allez, entre.

Falco obéit, et il découvrit que l'intérieur de la maison était aussi spacieux qu'il l'avait escompté. Pour sûr, là, il allait pouvoir se reposer…

Quoique, il ignorait les projets de Rhadamanthe le concernant…

* * *

Non, ne prenez pas cette dernière phrase de la mauvaise manière... x)


	4. Chapitre 3: The Liar, the Honest

Disclaimer: la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada! Les italiens (sauf deux) sont de mon cru, pareil pour l'histoire! This is War est toujours une chanson de 30Seconds to Mars.

Note: merci pour les reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que ma fic plaît ^o^ N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre également ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

****Chapitre III: The liar, the honest

La maison de Rhadamanthe incarna le paradis sur terre pour Falco. Il y faisait une température agréable, le décor l'était tout autant, et les domestiques –parce qu'il y en avait- étaient aux petits soins pour lui.

L'Italien découvrit que beaucoup d'autres personnes logeaient là. Apparemment, c'était le point de chute de tous les résistants du réseau qui se trouvaient à cent kilomètres à la ronde.

On servit un bol de soupe à Falco, qu'il accueillit avec joie, car à cause des derniers évènements, il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. De plus, même si c'était l'été, il avait effectué une longue chevauchée sans être vêtu chaudement. Fatigué et refroidi, la soupe était tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le remettre d'aplomb.

On lui montra ensuite sa chambre. Il allait devoir la partager avec deux personnes au minimum, dont Rhadamanthe en personne, mais il lui restait quand même un bon espace d'intimité, d'autant que la troisième personne n'était pas encore définie et que nul, actuellement, n'avait besoin d'un lit.

C'était une salle parquée, lumineuse grâce aux petites mais nombreuses fenêtres, dans laquelle trois lits de bois foncé étaient disposés à distance égale. Il y avait un placard sur tout le mur de la porte et des étagères entre les fenêtres.

Il emmena son sac à dos légèrement usé dans la pièce, le rangea dans une armoire, puis redescendit dans la « salle commune », un endroit confortable avec différents fauteuils, bien agrémentée de bibliothèques et de jeux de cartes et de plateaux, où les résistants se délassaient entre deux « missions ».

Ce fut là qu'il retrouva Rhadamanthe, la seule personne qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent. L'Anglais était installé dans un rocking-chair et écrivait visiblement un rapport quant à son séjour de recrutement en Italie. Falco le fixa pendant un moment avant que le blond ne lève la tête et daigne fermer son stylo.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Heu… C'est à dire que je viens d'arriver dans une maison que je ne connais pas, je supposais qu'il y avait pas mal de choses que je me devais d'apprendre…

-Ha, oui. Le petit-déjeuner est à sept heures précises, dans la salle à manger, comme tous les repas. Le déjeuner est servi à midi pile et le dîner à dix-neuf heures. Pour ce qui est du reste de ton temps, il y a des salles d'entraînements au tir et au combat, ou simplement au sport pour garder la forme, au sous-sol. Sinon, il y a la bibliothèque, cette salle et le jardin pour te délasser. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devras attendre au minimum une semaine avant de recevoir le premier ordre de mission, alors tu auras bien le temps de t'imprégner des habitudes de ce foyer.

-Et… Concernant les Résistants ?

-Je vais t'en présenter quelques-uns… Il n'y a ici que des résistants de France, de Belgique, d'Allemagne, d'Autriche, d'Angleterre et d'Italie. Quelques-uns parlent ta langue.

-Je me débrouille en anglais… L'allemand, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler ! Quant au français, c'est à peine si je sais dire… « Bonjour », c'est bien cela ?

-C'est un bon début. Mais il va falloir que tu fasses mieux. Je te présenterai à un de mes amis. Il est belge, de la région de Mons… Certains ont un fort accent, mais, lui, quand il s'applique, il n'en a pas du tout. Tu apprendras rapidement. Pour le moment, tel que je le connais, il doit être en train de s'entraîner comme un dingue au tir. Il est déjà excellent, mais il cherche à m'égaler… Il remontera bientôt. Au fait, quelqu'un t'a montré la salle de bain, la salle à manger, et ce genre de choses nécessaires à ta survie ici ?

-Oui, heu, votre… Gouvernante ? m'a tout expliqué.

-Parfait. Ah, voilà Sylphide !

-Sylphide ?

-L'ami belge dont je te parlais. Sylphide est son nom de code.

Un jeune homme au cheveux très clairs, courts, et aux yeux pâles, arriva dans la pièce commune.

-Rhadamanthe ! Ca s'est bien passé ? Cinq jours sans aucune nouvelle, je m'inquiétais ! A vrai dire, on s'inquiétait tous.

-Il n'y avait pas de raison. Sylphide, je te présente Granchio, nouveau membre de Wyvern.

-Wyvern ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'enquit la nouvelle recrue.

-Le nom du réseau. Je pensais te l'avoir dit… rétorqua Rhadamanthe.

-Hé bien, non.

-Je m'en excuse platement. Granchio, voici Sylphide, mon plus vieil ami, et mon bras-droit.

-Eclaire-moi, Rhadamanthe… Tu es qui, dans le réseau, pour avoir un bras-droit ?

-A vrai dire… Je suis chef de l'aile franco-italienne.

-… Tu as encore beaucoup de choses importantes, comme ça, à m'avouer ?

-Non, je crois que c'est tout. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure.

-Merci bien.

-Voilà, Sylphide, si tu pouvais lui apprendre les rudiments du français… Tu sais que je n'ai pas ta patience.

-Pas de problème. Tu me donnes combien de temps ? demanda le Belge.

-Pas plus d'une semaine.

-Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Je compte sur toi.

-Au fait, on a eu des nouvelles d'Alraune. Il a pêché quelqu'un, lui aussi. Du côté de Toulouse, si j'ai bien compris.

-Ca fait plaisir. Il t'a dit quand il arriverait ?

-Dans une ou deux heures.

-Très bien. Je te laisse Granchio !

-Allez, viens. dit Sylphide à l'adresse de Falco. On va à la bibliothèque jusqu'au dîner. Il y aura un deuxième service vers vingt-deux heures.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une porte fermée.

-C'est une idée ou bien…

-Tu entends de la musique, parfaitement… Ce doit être miss Pandore.

-Pandore ?

-Un pseudonyme. La seule femme active du réseau. Elle a le même grade que moi, cependant… Rhadamanthe ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance, parce que c'est une femme. Il faut dire qu'elle a toujours aimé presque le torturer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et même s'il ne l'avoue pas, c'est aussi parce qu'il a un peu peur d'elle.

-Première nouvelle, Rhadamanthe a peur de quelque chose… Et cette Pandore, c'est sa sœur ?

-Grand dieu, non ! répondit Sylphide en écarquillant les yeux. Pandore et Rhadamanthe, de la même famille ? Totalement improbable. Non, miss Pandore est allemande, Granchio. Comme Rhadamanthe ne l'inclue pas vraiment dans notre duo de dirigeants de l'aile franco-italienne, elle, elle prend surtout soin des blessés qui nous reviennent ou des résistants exténués. C'est pour eux qu'elle joue, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle n'est pas elle-même sur le terrain. La musique adoucit… Pour le moment, je crois qu'elle répète, nous pouvons la déranger.

-Etrange qu'un Anglais ait une Allemande pour seconde…

-Notre réseau n'est pas comme les autres, Granchio. Le nôtre veille à ce que les souffrances dues à la guerre soient allégées un maximum, et du mieux que nous le pouvons. Si nous n'en finissons pas avec la guerre, c'est la guerre qui en finira avec nous. Les autres se contentent de semer la zizanie et le bazar dans leur pays. Notre force est dans la diversité de nos membres.

Falco était sceptique… Mais il était vrai que même Rhadamanthe l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, lui qui était italien, alors que le blond appartenait à une nation opposée.

Sylphide frappa à la porte. Les notes de musique se turent, et une voix douce mais impérieuse de femme les invita à entrer. Falco était curieux de rencontrer cette fameuse Pandore.

Le Belge ouvrit la porte, et l'ancien militaire le suivit à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

C'était une pièce basse de plafond, tapissée d'étagères remplies de livres en tous genres, bien éclairée et chaleureuse. Dans le fond de la pièce, près des fenêtres, se dressait une harpe majestueuse, à côté de laquelle une jeune femme était assise.

Elle portait une robe noire mais élégante, sa peau pâle offrait un contraste surprenant avec ses cheveux noirs auxquels se mêlaient quelques mèches violines. Elle se tenait droite et avait la tête haute. C'était sans doute la femme au maintien le plus fier que Falco ait jamais rencontrée.

-On ne te dérange pas ? demanda Sylphide avec politesse.

-Ai-je le droit de répondre « si » ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu exaspérée.

-Pas vraiment, non. Nous avons besoin de la bibliothèque, sur ordre direct de Rhadamanthe. Ah, mais je te présente Granchio, il vient de nous rejoindre, c'est notre cher Blondinet qui l'a ramené.

-Enchanté. dit immédiatement Falco en s'inclinant légèrement –le « miss Pandore » qu'avait employé Sylphide ne lui ayant pas échappé.

-J'espère que je serai moi aussi enchantée de vous avoir rencontré. répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, alors que cette réponse sortait de l'ordinaire.

Falco regarda Sylphide, gêné. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour dire « ne t'en fais pas, elle est toujours comme ça ! »

-Bon, hé bien, je vous laisse. annonça-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle lissa les plis de sa robe, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée à destination, Sylphide la retint un moment :

-Alraune va revenir avec un nouveau, dans environ une heure. Tu les accueilleras ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, la nouvelle recrue n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme.

-J'en prendrai soin. promit-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte.

-Elle est toujours aussi… commença Falco.

-Glaciale ? Oui, toujours, à la première rencontre. Mais elle a un cœur d'or, et elle peut être sympathique, quand elle le veut. Tu verras. Sur ces belles paroles, au travail !

oOo

Falco se plongea donc à contrecœur dans les ouvrages de grammaire et de conjugaison, sous l'œil attentif de Sylphide. Apprendre le français en une semaine s'annonçait ardu …

Il commençait à s'endormir sur les manuels lorsque Sylphide se redressa tout d'un coup, tendant l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna Falco.

-Je crois qu'ils sont arrivés…

Dehors, il faisait noir et la lune envoyait sa lumière blafarde sur le visage du Belge, lui donnant un air encore plus inquiet.

-Et qu'attend-on pour y aller ?

Sylphide le regarda, sourit et se leva sur le champ. C'est alors que Falco remarqua l'inquiétude qui rongeait son professeur. Il craignait sans doute que son ami soit amoché, lui aussi, étant donné la rumeur sur l'état du nouveau.

Il le suivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Deux personnes venaient d'y pénétrer. L'un, aux cheveux brun-roux, avait l'air relativement en forme. Il en soutenait un deuxième, à la plus longue crinière, qui paraissait dans les vapes.

Rhadamanthe aussi arriva, et il accueillit les nouveaux arrivants :

-Bon Dieu, que lui est-il arrivé, Alraune ?

-Pas d'inquiétude, chef. répondit l'interpellé. Il est exténué, et fatigué sur le plan moral. Ce qu'il a vécu ses derniers jours… Enfin, disons-le franchement, je l'ai empêché de sauter dans l'Ariège.

-Ha.

-Oui, donc au final, il s'en sort bien ! Il est très faible, mais il reprendra bientôt connaissance, je crois.

Il parlait d'une voix enjouée.

Falco remarqua alors le nombre de résistants qui avaient afflué dans la pièce d'entrée. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine.

-Heu… Rhadamanthe, reprit Alraune, il y aurait moyen de l'emmener se reposer dans une chambre ? Et de lui préparer à manger lorsqu'il se réveillera ?

-Oui. Granchio, montre-lui notre chambre, il occupera le lit du milieu.

-B… Bien !

Falco s'exécuta et bientôt, le jeune convalescent fut installé.

L'Italien, quant à lui, ne sut quoi faire, et resta assis, hébété, sur son propre lit.

Rhadamanthe, Alraune, Sylphide et Pandore étaient sortis chercher le repas, dans le cas de la jeune harpiste, et partis à la recherche de vêtements propres, dans le cas des hommes. Et ce fut précisément lorsque Falco était sur le point de s'endormir que la nouvelle recrue commença à remuer. L'Italien paniqua, mais l'autre jeune homme se redressa et demanda :

-Où suis-je ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité dans un repaire de résistants.

-On y est quand même arrivé alors ? Tant mieux.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Ca peut aller…

-On va t'apporter des vêtements propres et à manger.

-Merci… Au fait, je m'appelle Gabriel.

-Moi, c'est Falco. répondit-il.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de mentir à ce Gabriel, car il avait été sincère immédiatement, lui.

Rhadamanthe n'avait cessé de répéter qu'ils devaient se faire confiance, mais il ne lui avait pas révélé son véritable nom. Ce qui au contraire était une marque de méfiance, bien qu'employée par précaution.

Alraune revint à ce moment-là, et sans doute Gabriel fut-il un peu rassuré de voir quelqu'un qu'il « connaissait » arriver.

-Ha, tu es revenu à toi ? Fort bien ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ton repas va arriver.

Falco détailla un peu plus le jeune Français. Il avait de longs cheveux, un visage fin mais dont le front portait la marque du tracas en son milieu, et ses yeux étaient mélancoliques, comme vides. L'Italien pouvait deviner la pâleur de sa peau malgré la pénombre.

Pandore les rejoignit à son tour, et Gabriel commença à manger. La chambre devenait trop petite pour accueillir Alraune, Pandore et Sylphide qui revint également, et il commençait à faire chaud, aussi Falco décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Il découvrit la terrasse de pierre bleue de la villa, et s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir.

Il pensa à Sandro. Jamais le jeune officier n'en aurait cru ses oreilles s'il avait appris que l'Adjudant-chef Falco, si dévoué à l'armée et à ses hommes, avait rejoint la résistance. Falco ignorait quelle aurait été sa réaction. Et il songea que, si Sandro, et tous les autres, n'étaient pas morts, jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de trahir ses supérieurs belliqueux. S'ils avaient tous été en vie... Jamais il n'aurait ouvert les yeux, et il aurait laissé l'armée le manipuler pour le restant de sa vie.

Il rouvrit les yeux et il sursauta instantanément. Une silhouette, qu'il n'avait pas aperçue plus tôt, lui tournait le dos, à peine trois mètres devant lui. Il reconnut avec soulagement les cheveux hérissés de Rhadamanthe, et devina qu'il était lui aussi en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur.

-Rhadamanthe?

Le blond se retourna.

-Tu as fini par me remarquer. sourit-il. Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tout le monde a dit... Que Gabriel était épuisé sur le plan psychologique... Et qu'il avait vécu des choses dures ces derniers temps. Je n'oserais pas lui demander, alors... Toi, tu es au courant de quelque chose?

L'Anglais prit son temps pour répondre.

-C'est vrai que tu es en droit de le savoir. Ca t'évitera peut-être de le blesser sans t'en rendre compte. Gabriel a perdu sa famille. Il est français, il vivait et enseignait en France, mais sa famille habitait en Allemagne, car le père de Gabriel en était originaire. Or, sa famille est juive... Ils ont été déportés. Quand il l'a appris, Gabriel est allé en Allemagne dans le but de les chercher, mais ils avaient déjà quitté le pays. Il est alors retourné en France et comme l'a dit Alraune, il a tenté de se suicider.

Falco digéra l'information avec peine.

-Mais... Il n'est pas en sécurité ici, alors. On est en Italie... Si jamais il est recherché et qu'on le trouve ici, étant donné que l'Italie et l'Allemagne sont de mèche, ils ne vont en faire qu'une bouchée!

-Plus précisément, nous sommes à la frontière franco-italienne. Et de toute façon, il va falloir qu'il tire un trait sur son identité pour intégrer la résistance.

-La question est: a-t-il choisi d'en être? remarqua l'Italien avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Alraune, oui. S'il ne le veut pas, nous nous chargeront de le faire passer en territoire libre, c'est aussi notre travail. Au fait, Gabriel était professeur de Français dans une université de Toulouse. Il a certainement plus de pédagogie que Sylphide, s'il accepte c'est lui qui t'apprendra sa langue. En dehors de ça, vous serez "instruits" ensemble en ce qui concerne les généralités du réseau , vu que tu ne le précèdes que de quelques heures.

-Pas de problème.

-Je ne sais pas si, en tant que personne soi-disant morte, tu lui seras d'un grand secours pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions, mais en tout cas je compte sur toi pour lui changer les idées.

-Et comment suis-je censé réussir cet exploit? J'étais militaire, je te rappelle, pas psychologue.

-Et c'est justement parce que je sais cela que je te le demande. Tu as passé environ un an dans un camp sur le front, il y a dû y avoir des crises. Tes soldats ont dû perdre le moral plus d'une fois. Toi aussi, j'imagine. Il y a bien fallu que quelqu'un remonte le moral des troupes, non?

-Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui les tirait vers le haut. Moi, tout ce que je faisais, c'était limiter leurs souffrances physiques et leur fatigue, et rallonger leur espérance de vie. Celui qui remontait constamment le moral des soldats, c'était Sandro. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire comme lui, ça me dépassait totalement. Je suis un soldat, Rhadamanthe. J'étais un soldat en charge d'hommes. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était qu'ils soient en vie. Et les sauver, c'est tout ce que je pouvais essayer de faire. Je sais comment il faut parler à une personne qui va mourir parce qu'elle a été touchée à de nombreux endroits, je sais comment il faut la rassurer. Mais j'ignore comment il faut empêcher quelqu'un de penser à se donner la mort.

-C'est problématique, en effet. répondit seulement Rhadamanthe. Je vais te dire ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses. Lui parler de tout, sauf de ta famille, de la perte de tes hommes, des camps de concentration ou de ce genre d'atrocités.

-Je ne promets pas que je serai utile.

-Je suis certain que tu peux le faire. Je vais aller le voir, lui parler. Je suppose que la chambre est un peu plus accessible, accompagne-moi.

-… D'accord…

Falco se releva et suivit Rhadamanthe à l'intérieur, puis dans leur chambre. Il n'y restait plus que Gabriel, qui avait terminé son repas, et Pandore, qui avait eu le présence d'esprit de ne pas laisser le jeune homme seul.

-Bonsoir. dit Rhadamanthe à l'attention du Français. Je suis le chef de l'aile franco-italienne du réseau. Tu te trouves à Giudecca.

« Première nouvelle » pensa Falco pour qui Giudecca était une île de la Lagune de Venise et pas une maison à la frontière.

-… Je sais, continua Rhadamanthe, que je parle sans aucune délicatesse, mais il va falloir que tu fasses un choix : es-tu prêt à rejoindre la résistance, ou préfères-tu que nous te fassions passer en pays libre pour que tu puisses y être en paix ? Réfléchis bien, si tu nous rejoins, tu devras effacer totalement ton identité et te trouver un nom de code pour que nul ne puisse faire le rapprochement entre Gabriel et le nouveau résistant.

-Ma décision est déjà prise : je veux vous rejoindre. Je ne supporterais pas de fuir, ce serait comme trahir la mémoire de… Enfin, bref, je choisis la première option. annonça-t-il, avec un regard déterminé mais une voix faible.

-Parfait. Appelle-moi donc Rhadamanthe. Derrière moi, il s'agit de Granchio et la jeune fille qui a pris soin de toi se nomme Pandore. Ce sont des noms de code, tout comme Giudecca l'est pour cette maison à la frontière franco-italienne. Je te demande donc de choisir le tien. Il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi, même d'un nom d'animal, si tu le désires… Bien que cela ne me paraisse pas… Vraiment raffiné.

-Tch ! grogna Falco.

Il se demanda alors ce qu'était « Rhadamanthe »… Mais il n'osa pas le demander, de peur de se faire passer pour un ignorant. Gabriel devait le savoir, c'était un professeur, après tout…

Ledit professeur réfléchit un instant puis se décida :

-Ce sera Camus. J'ai lu une de ses œuvres récemment et…

-Pas besoin de te justifier, ne t'inquiète pas. dit Rhadamanthe avec un sourire. Parfait, Camus. Granchio, tâche de t'en souvenir.

« Mais c'est qu'il me prend pour qui, lui ? » s'énerva intérieurement l'Italien.

-Et… En quoi consisteras… Notre travail ? demanda Gabriel d'une voix hésitante.

-Les missions seront très souvent différentes. répondit Rhadamanthe. Tout vous sera expliqué en temps voulu. Mais pour votre propre sécurité, je tiens à ce que vous vous entrainiez au tir et au combat rapproché. Quand tu auras pleinement récupéré, tu pourras y aller, Camus. En attendant, j'ai une faveur à te demander… Etant donné que nous serons appelés à manœuvrer en France, comme en Italie, ou même en Grande-Bretagne, mais plus rarement, il est impératif que vous maîtrisiez toutes ces langues. Tu parles français et apparemment anglais vu que tu me comprends à la perfection, mais sais-tu parler italien ?

-Oui… Enfin disons que je sais tenir une conversation basique. Cette faveur… Quelle est-elle ?

-Granchio parle couramment italien et anglais… Le français lui pose problème, et Sylphide, que tu as rencontré tout à l'heure et qui est Belge, n'est pas d'une grande pédagogie. Je me disais qu'en tant que professeur, tu pourrais lui enseigner les bases de ta langue.

-Pas de problème. Je ferai de mon mieux. Tu apprendras plus vite si tu t'exerces et si tu entends parler français tout autour de toi. dit Gabriel à l'adresse de Falco, en français, ce qu'il comprit à moitié.

-Excellent. Alors je pense que j'en ai terminé pour le moment. Demain, je vous donnerai plus d'informations pratiques que théoriques. Nous allons te laisser… Granchio, si tu as faim, il y a un deuxième service à cette heure-ci. L'occasion pour toi de rencontrer tes futurs collègues.

-J'ai compris, ma présence n'est plus souhaitée ici… soupira Falco, vexé de se voir ainsi congédier.

-Exactement, répliqua Rhadamanthe sans une once de tact. Pandore, s'il te plaît, tu l'accompagnes ?

-Oui. répondit la jeune femme d'une voix neutre.

Elle rejoignit Falco près de la porte. L'Italien la lui ouvrit avec galanterie, mais elle ne lui accorda qu'un rapide regard avant de la franchir, sans un merci.

« Un cœur d'or » avait dit Sylphide. Peut-être… Une grande timidité, aussi, ou bien une prétention sans égale ?

Falco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller manger avec une femme… Ce n'était plus jamais arrivé depuis la dernière fois où il avait mangé chez lui avec sa mère et sa sœur. Alma ne prenait pas non plus ses repas en même temps que lui.

Alma… Rien qu'à évoquer ce nom en pensée, le militaire implacable sentait tous ses muscles se relâcher et sa fatigue diminuer peu à peu.

Après tout, Alma Conti était tout le contraire de Pandore, et vice versa. Aussi enjouée qu'elle était froide, aussi accueillante qu'elle était cassante, aussi hâlée qu'elle était pâle, aussi simple qu'elle était élégante… Peut-être n'y avait-il qu'en discrétion et en beauté qu'elles s'égalaient… Mais rien que parce qu'Alma lui avait souri avant même qu'ils ne se connaissent, il la préférait.

« Ho mon Dieu. »

Ca devenait grave. Si Gaetano apprenait que sa petite sœur était devenue le modèle féminin de Falco… Il raccourcirait considérablement son espérance de vie.

C'est alors que le Lieutenant pensa à son ami, au front. Il adressa rapidement une prière muette au premier saint venu, histoire de ne pas porter la poisse au médecin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle à manger, une vaste pièce peinte de blanc occupée par une longue table et deux longs bancs de bois, où se trouvaient déjà quatre personnes, dont Alraune et Sylphide. Les deux autres avaient été vaguement aperçues par Falco dans le hall lors de l'arrivée de Gabriel, mais il ignorait encore leur identité.

L'un des deux avait un visage anguleux, des yeux gris surmontés d'épais sourcils broussailleux et des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules. Il paraissait musclé. L'autre semblait beaucoup plus désinvolte, il était aussi plus mince, ses cheveux plus courts et beaucoup plus sauvages. Il souriait en regardant Alraune s'empiffrer, mais il avait toutefois quelque chose d'inquiétant dans le regard. Sans doute la couleur de ses yeux, quelque part entre le rouge et le noir.

-Ha, miss Pandore ! la salua le deuxième en se levant du banc. Vous nous amenez une nouvelle recrue ?

-C'est celle de Rhadamanthe. déclina la jeune femme en allant s'asseoir à côté d'Alraune.

-Ha oui, tu dois être le fameux Granchio dont nous a parlé Sylphide ! comprit le résistant. Celui qui n'est pas très doué en français !

Alraune pouffa dans son assiette de pâtes, tandis que Sylphide, d'ordinaire si pâle, prenait une teinte cramoisie. Le costaud quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour accueillir Falco :

-Salut. Je suis Gordon. se présenta-t-il en italien mais avec un fort accent. Je suis polonais, directement sous les ordres de Rhadamanthe, Sylphide et Pandore. Je suis chargé de la gestion des armes de notre aile, que ce soit les armes volées ou les armes que l'on reçoit de Grande-Bretagne. L'autre gugusse que tu vois là, c'est Schmetterling, autrichien, il s'occupe des faux papiers pour les résistants et les réfugiés que nous transférons en pays neutre. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est doué, dans son genre.

-Ha. répondit Granchio qui digérait seulement le nom du deuxième résistant.

-Encore une chose : ne fais pas attention à toutes les imbécilités qu'ils peuvent raconter, lui et Alraune. lui conseilla Gordon.

-Merci bien !

-Hey ! intervint Schmetterling. Ca ne se fait pas de présenter les autres en leur présence !

Gordon soupira.

-Mais vas-y, assieds-toi ! invita-t-il Falco. Pousse-toi un peu, Alraune ! Et mange proprement, tu es en présence d'une dame.

-Mais j'suis affamé ! se justifia l'Allemand en relevant la tête de son assiette. Tu n'as pas idée de la distance que j'ai parcourue aujourd'hui avec… Tiens, vous savez quel est son nom, désormais ?

Il arrêta de manger, curieux.

-Il a choisi de s'appeler Camus. annonça Falco en s'asseyant à côté de Sylphide, en face de Pandore.

-Surprenant, pour un professeur de français… commenta Alraune avec ironie. J'espère qu'il se remettra vite. Ha, Granchio, ne sois pas gêné, sers-toi !

Il lui tendit un plat et Falco se servit, puis commença à manger avec beaucoup plus de retenue que l'Allemand.

-Au fait,… Heu … Pardon, c'est Granchio, ton nom, c'est bien cela ? l'apostropha Schmetterling.

-C'est exact, oui…

-Granchio, tu es bien italien ?

-Oui…

-Je pense qu'il devrait bien s'entendre avec Dante, dans ce cas, qu'en pensez-vous, les gars ?

-C'est probable… répondit Sylphide, avant d'expliquer: Dante est italien, comme toi… Il est de… Rome, je crois.

-Et où peut-on le trouver, ce Dante ? s'informa Falco, sacrément intéressé de faire connaissance avec un compatriote.

-Au pieu ! répondit Schmetterling d'un ton enjoué. Si tout va bien, il sera présent au petit-déjeuner de demain matin. Patiente un peu ! Ceci dit, je sais que cela fait plaisir de trouver un citoyen de sa patrie dans la résistance… Moi même, quand j'ai rencontré Sorrento pour la première fois, j'étais aux anges !

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Granchio.

-Un Autrichien, tout comme moi. Lui, il est responsable des communications avec le Quartier Général basé à Londres.

-Ha… Et combien de résistants me reste-t-il à rencontrer, exactement ?

Sylphide effectua un rapide calcul avant de répondre :

-Je dirais qu'il t'en reste cinq. Dont deux qui ne sont pas ici mais qui sont rattachés à cette aile. Ils reviendront probablement dans le courant de la semaine.

-Ah… Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup alors !

-Presque une quinzaine tout de même. lui signala Schmetterling.

Falco finit de manger en silence. Il demanda à Pandore :

-Tu crois que Rhadamanthe en a terminé avec Gabriel ?

-Il s'appelle Camus, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Tu peux toujours aller voir. Frappe et attends qu'on t'autorise à entrer.

-Cela va de soi… grogna l'Italien.

Il sortit de la salle à manger et se retrouva bientôt devant la porte de sa chambre. Il frappa doucement et la voix de Rhadamanthe lui répondit :

-Entre.

Il s'exécuta et trouva Gabriel, endormi dans son lit comme un bienheureux, et Rhadamanthe, qui lisait un livre sous la fenêtre, à la seule lumière de la lune. Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux vers Falco, qui décida de ne pas le déranger et d'aller se coucher –ou plutôt, s'écrouler dans son lit et récupérer de cette journée chargée.

oOo

Falco fut réveillé par un claquement de porte. Il se redressa instantanément dans son lit et regarda immédiatement la pendule qui lui faisait face: 6h45. Le déjeuner était servi à sept heures précises, d'après Rhadamanthe… Ce qui ne lui laissait plus qu'un quart d'heure.

Mais l'ex-militaire avait l'habitude de devoir se préparer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Il bondit hors de la couverture et se rua vers l'armoire où il avait rangé son sac à dos, et découvrit avec bonheur que quelqu'un lui avait apporté autre chose que l'uniforme de Gaetano, la chemise de Sandro et les vêtements que Rhadamanthe lui avait trouvé à Turin la veille. Du linge propre…

Camus remua dans son lit, et finit par se relever à son tour. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, il tenait même debout.

-Bonjour ! le salua Falco –en français !- tout en s'habillant.

Camus lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de l'imiter.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne ferais pas mieux de rester alité encore quelques temps ?

-Hors de question, ça n'a déjà que trop duré. En plus, je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Il ne faudra pas te plaindre si tu tombes encore dans les pommes…

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Je suis un résistant, désormais.

Falco le laissa sur ce ton-là et partit pour la salle à manger.

Elle était bien plus remplie que la veille. Pandore, fidèle au poste, occupait le bout de la table avec Rhadamanthe et Sylphide. A côté de la jeune fille s'étaient assis Alraune, Schmetterling et Gordon, tandis que de l'autre côté, trois personnes que l'Italien ne connaissait pas entamaient leur repas en discutant avec les autres.

Il reconnut tout de suite le fameux Dante. Encore jeune, à peine un adulte, il avait le teint hâlé des italiens, des cheveux châtains et courts, des yeux expressifs.

Granchio s'installa à côté de Gordon, en face de son compatriote, tout en lançant à l'assemblée :

-Bonjour à tous !

-Où est Camus ? demanda Rhadamanthe en se servant une tasse de thé. Il dort encore ? Tu l'as laissé seul ?

-Oui, merci Rhadamanthe, j'ai bien dormi. Camus arrive, pas de panique ! soupira Falco, sur la défensive.

-Il a raison. Me voilà. annonça le principal concerné en entrant dans la pièce.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Falco.

-Bon, les présentations ! commença ce dernier. Moi c'est Granchio !

-Moi, je suis Camus. continua l'autre en se servant de la chicorée.

-Je suis Misty, français. se présenta un blond, aux yeux bleus.

-Dante ! annonça le châtain avec un grand sourire en se levant pour serrer la main de Falco et de Camus. Romain.

-J'aurais juré que tu étais florentin ! dit Falco en saisissant la main tendue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas Dante Alighieri ! rétorqua le jeune homme, tout sourire lui aussi.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il saisi la référence ? s'enquit Schmetterling auprès de ses voisins.

-Dante Alighieri est un auteur florentin de la renaissance. expliqua Rhadamanthe tout en continuant à lire son journal.

-Merci bien…

-Et moi, je suis Sorrento. Enchanté. dit le petit dernier du banc à l'adresse des nouvelles recrues.

Le petit-déjeuner fut plein d'animation, surtout du côté de Falco et Dante, qui discutaient vivement dans leur langue maternelle à une vitesse affolante. Le dernier arrivé apprit donc que le Romain avait été le premier Italien de tout le réseau.

Après le repas, Falco flottait sur un petit nuage. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus déjeuné dans la bonne humeur avec toute une bande joyeuse ainsi. A Turin, Gaetano s'inquiétait de son avenir, puisqu'il allait partir au front. Il gardait bonne figure, mais Falco savait qu'il avait peur. C'était le lot de chaque soldat, même lui, il avait eu peur quand on lui avait appris qu'il allait partir pour la France. Ce n'était donc pas une ambiance propice à la discussion détendue.

Avant cela, au refuge militaire, il déjeunait la plupart du temps seul dans son coin, en lisant les mémoires du colonel. Et il se demandait de quoi son avenir serait fait.

Et sur l'année qui venait de s'écouler… Les déjeuners pris en vitesse, avant de brandir son arme à nouveau pour intimider les Français…

Décidément, oui, la maison de Rhadamanthe était un havre de paix dans la vie macabre de Falco. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il était parfaitement conscient que les résistants de passage ici décompressaient entre deux missions, et que l'ambiance pendant ces dernières devait être totalement différente.

-Granchio, Camus ! les héla Rhadamanthe alors qu'ils quittaient la salle à manger. Je vous attends à la bibliothèque dans cinq minutes, pour vous informer sur ce qu'il vous reste à apprendre.

-On arrive ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

L'Anglais partit dans la direction opposée tandis que les deux autres entraient dans la bibliothèque.

Camus s'intéressa directement aux innombrables ouvrages à disposition.

-Ha, au fait, Camus… Rhadamanthe… Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-… Notre patron, je dirais. répondit le Français.

-Oui, je sais… soupira Falco. Je veux dire… Où a-t-il été chercher ce nom ?

-Rhadamanthe est un personnage mythologique… Fils de Zeus, il a été nommé Juge des Enfers, aux côtés de son frère Minos et d'Eaque.

-Il ne se prend pas pour rien, le Blondinet… commenta Falco, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du Français.

-Le Blondinet est ton supérieur, Granchio. intervint Rhadamanthe avec flegme depuis la porte.

-Ho, tiens, Rhadamanthe… ! s'étonna Falco, rouge pivoine.

-Bon. Asseyez-vous, je vais commencer votre apprentissage…

* * *

Promis, il y aura plus d'action dans les chapitres suivants (ou pas?)

Réponse à ma review anonyme:

(déjà, je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai supprimé par erreur ta review et j'ai dû la reposter moi-même T-T)

Merci infiniment pour ta review :'D Je me voyais mal ajouter du yaoi, les personnages ont déjà assez de soucis comme ça... en plus, je ne voyais pas quel couple j'aurais pu y mettre: Masque de Mort x Camus ou Rhadamanthe, j'aime pas trop, alors j'ai opté pour une fic non-yaoi ^^ Ca me fait super plaisir que TIW soit émouvante, j'ai travaillé dur pour qu'elle le soit ^^


	5. Chapitre 4: The Moment to Fight

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Certains secondaires sont les miens, d'autres mentionnés sont historiques.

Note: vu la pression de mes lecteurs anonymes, voici le chapitre 4 ^^ J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre IV: The moment to fight

-Hey, Granchio, Camus !

Les deux résistants qui s'entraînaient au tir se retournèrent vers Sylphide comme un seul homme.

-Rhadamanthe a une mission pour vous.

-Enfin ! se plaignit l'Italien. La dernière remontait à deux semaines ! Je suis rouillé, maintenant !

-Tu as passé ces deux dernières semaines à t'entraîner au tir et au combat, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais rouillé. commenta Camus. D'autant que tu as une prédisposition naturelle hors du commun pour cela … Allons-y, Sylphide !

Le Belge ne se fit pas prier et emmena les deux hommes dans la bibliothèque, où Rhadamanthe avait installé son bureau.

Ca faisait désormais six mois que Granchio et Camus étaient arrivés dans le réseau. Depuis lors, ils avaient enchaîné les missions, chacun de leur côté ou ensemble, avec Rhadamanthe lui-même, Sylphide, Schmetterling,… En France comme en Italie, et Falco avait même été jusqu'en Angleterre. Ils avaient touché un peu à tous les domaines, et les deux hommes étaient impatients de savoir ce que leur supérieur avait à leur confier.

-Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? les accueillit Rhadamanthe.

-Bien. Mais… Il commence à faire très froid, en bas ! frissonna Falco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « 20 décembre » ? se moqua Camus.

-Et toi, quel mot tu comprends pas dans « je suis italien » ? répondit Falco du tac au tac.

Rhadamanthe sourit en constatant la complicité –car cela en était- qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Granchio faisait preuve d'une sociabilité étonnante malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu et le fait qu'il ait été militaire. Quant à Camus, il lui avait fallu du temps pour se remettre totalement de la perte de sa famille, mais il était désormais redevenu lui-même : désintéressé de prime abord, sympathique pour qui savait décrypter ses paroles et gestes.

-Bon. dit Rhadamanthe, d'un ton calme mais qui eut quand même pour effet de reconcentrer dans la seconde les deux résistants. Asseyez-vous.

Falco et Gabriel s'exécutèrent. Au cours de leurs périodes de repos, ou pendant les missions, ils avaient eu l'occasion de mieux cerner le caractère de l'Anglais.

Il ne fallait surtout pas le contrarier, encore moins le faire attendre ou remettre ses ordres en cause –ni même les exécuter à sa propre façon. Tout ceci avait le don de faire exploser la façade de flegme derrière laquelle il se cachait. En effet, le blond avait l'étrange capacité de piquer des colères noires et de presque tout dévaster sur son passage. Pandore réussissait particulièrement bien à le faire sortir de ses gonds une à deux fois par jour. Les deux hommes ne tenaient absolument pas à être l'élément déclencheur d'un pareil spectacle – ou carnage.

-La mission que je vais vous confier ne ressemble pas à celles que vous avez réalisées jusqu'à maintenant. Cette fois, il s'agira d'aller chercher des informations sur les actions d'un camp italien, non loin d'ici. Ils projettent un coup de grande envergure qui pourrait bien dévaster leur propre camp et celui des Français auquel ils s'opposent. Vous l'aurez compris, on ne peut se permettre de les laisser mettre leur plan à exécution.

-Heu… Rhadamanthe ? Quel est ce plan, exactement ? risqua Camus.

-C'est précisément votre travail de me le dire.

-D'ordinaire, c'est le travail des Jumeaux, ça, non ? demanda Falco d'une toute petite voix.

-Exact. répondit une autre, venant de derrière eux.

Hypnos et Thanatos, les Jumeaux, firent leur apparition.

Hypnos, la tête pensante et réfléchie, était blond, aux yeux assortis et il ne parlait presque jamais quand il pouvait l'éviter. Thanatos, l'homme d'action, fougueux et toujours prêt à mettre des raclées au premier venu, avait des cheveux cendrés presque gris, des yeux pâles et un air arrogant. Leurs points communs : ils étaient grands, minces, avaient des visages fins et effilés, mais surtout, leur présence était écrasante tant ils s'imposaient.

D'après ce que Falco avait compris, ils étaient parents avec Pandore.

S'ils ne se ressemblaient pas et se disputaient très souvent à cause de leurs différences de tempérament, ils étaient très doués sur le terrain, c'est pourquoi ils y étaient presque en tous temps pour pêcher le plus d'informations possibles sur les agissements des armées.

-Mais nous sommes envoyés en Angleterre dès demain, donc nous ne pouvons y aller. continua Hypnos. C'est pourquoi Rhadamanthe a pensé à toi, Granchio. Dante étant occupé en France, tu es le seul italien, et qui plus est, tu pourras exploiter certaines de tes… Capacités pour cette mission.

Falco regarda brièvement Camus, qui ne releva pas. Il n'était toujours pas au courant de la carrière militaire de l'Italien, mais c'était évident que cette dernière serait utile pour la mission. Il gratifia les jumeaux d'un regard noir, avant de se retourner vers Rhadamanthe.

-Et comment sommes-nous censés procéder ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous attendrez le cessez-le-feu de Noël, pour que nous soyons certains que vous ne courriez aucun risque, étant donné que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de mission. commença l'Anglais. C'est un camp assez important, vous pourrez aisément passer inaperçue… Ils seront bien trop occupés à fumer leurs cigarettes gentiment octroyées ou que sais-je d'autre… Granchio, je compte sur toi pour trouver un endroit par lequel vous pourriez entrer…

-Noël… C'est dans cinq jours. soupira Camus.

-Précisément. Vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir à un plan jusque là.

-Oui, d'accord, s'énerva Falco, mais pourrait-on au moins savoir ce que l'on doit chercher ?

-Pour être exact… Je soupçonne fortement qu'ils prévoient de faire exploser le camp français… Et la frontière. Il nous faut donc des renseignements sur ce qu'ils comptent réellement utiliser, où ils prévoient de le faire, et surtout, quand, pour que nous puissions les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous avez été formés à distinguer les explosifs, donc quelques soient ceux que vous verrez, tentez de les rendre hors d'usage… Sans vous faire exploser vous-même. D'accord ?

-Et s'il s'agissait d'un tout autre plan que des explosifs ? tenta Gabriel.

-C'est tout à fait possible… Je ne pencherais pas pour de trop gros engins, nous les aurions remarqués, à moins qu'il ne soient pas encore arrivés. Mais il est probable qu'ils fassent venir des avions pour bombarder le camp adverse à une certaine date… Ils ont une imagination très fertile pour ce genre de chose. répondit Rhadamanthe. En bref, tout ce qui vous semblera suspect pourrait être ce que nous recherchons.

-Et comment est-on censé passer inaperçu dans un camp qui grouille de militaires ? demanda Falco.

-Nous avons des uniformes italiens en réserve, il n'y aura aucun problème à ce niveau-là. Voyez avec Pandore s'il y a moyen d'en trouver un à votre taille. Elle revient demain d'Allemagne, vous aurez largement le temps.

-C'est déjà ça… soupira l'Italien. Ah, oui, combien de temps devrons-nous rester infiltrés ?

-Une journée, au maximum. Le lendemain de Noël, le conflit reprendra et il sera très dangereux pour vous de rester là-bas, sans compter la menace d'explosion ou de toute chose que vous découvrirez. les rassura Rhadamanthe. Encore une chose : le camp se trouve à Menton, soit du côté français de Vintimille. Ca fait partie de la zone octroyée à l'Italie par la France, mais Mussolini a toujours voulu plus que ce qui lui a été accordé. Il croit sans doute que c'est le moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Je pense que c'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous confier… Utilisez les quatre jours à votre disposition pour élaborer un plan. Au cinquième, vous serez à Menton. Vous pouvez disposer.

Camus et Falco, ainsi que les jumeaux, quittèrent la pièce en même temps.

Les moins expérimentés du terrain allèrent dans la salle commune pour réfléchir à un plan.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table. Falco prit l'initiative de prendre du papier et de quoi écrire, et se mit à dessiner un schéma de camp militaire.

-Généralement, un camp militaire se présente comme ceci, légenda-t-il tout haut à l'adresse de son coéquipier : l'entrée principale à l'est, et quelques sorties de secours sont généralement prévues aux quatre points cardinaux. Au besoin, j'ai en tête des emplacements potentiels pour des planques. Les tentes et bureaux des gradés se trouvent vers le centre, c'est là que nous avons le plus de chances de pêcher des informations, ainsi que dans la tente où il y a les machines de communication, qui se situe généralement ici.

Il désigna le côté gauche de son cercle.

-Tout autour, continua-t-il, ce sont les tentes des officiers. Généralement, ils passent Noël chacun de leur côté ou en petits groupes. On leur offre des « extras » comme des cigarettes ou de l'alcool… On ne devrait pas trop s'en soucier.

Camus l'écoutait avec attention et Falco ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il allait tout retenir, étant donné la mémoire phénoménale que le Français possédait.

-D'accord… Par où proposes-tu que l'on s'introduise ? demanda ce dernier.

-Heu… Pas par l'entrée principale, en tout cas. Je dirais par la porte nord, elle est plus proche de notre lieu d'origine –c'est à dire d'ici.

-Ca marche pour moi. Quelque chose me turlupine, toutefois. Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça sur l'armée italienne ?

Falco s'attendait à cette question, pourtant il n'avait pas préparé de réponse.

-Heu… Hé bien… C'est à dire que… Heu…

Une idée. Il lui fallait une idée.

-Mon père était militaire, j'ai passé mon enfance entouré de… Ses… carnets militaires, ses livres… Il passait son temps à me rappeler ses exploits, et quand j'ai effectué mon service militaire, il y a quelques années, j'ai eu l'occasion moi-même de vivre dans ce genre de campement.

Si le bégayement du début n'était pas convaincant, au moins la moitié de la suite, ce qui concernait son propre service militaire, était vraie. En revanche, son père n'avait jamais été soldat.

-Ha, oui… J'ai tendance à oublier ça…

-Tu ne l'as pas fait ? s'étonna l'Italien.

-Non. En vérité, à l'époque, j'avais attrapé une sale maladie qui me clouait au lit, j'ai été exempté pour incapacité. Et je me suis tourné vers la littérature et la langue française. Moi qui croyais que je n'étais qu'un gratte-papier… Je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour je ferais partie de la résistance, ni même que j'effectuerais des travaux physiques. expliqua–t-il avec un sourire gêné.

-La vie réserve bien des surprises… approuva l'Italien en songeant à la vie qu'il menait six mois plus tôt.

Il s'était toujours considéré comme un militaire infaillible, et nombre de ses anciens supérieurs, le colonel Santuliano en tête, étaient persuadés que Falco Bellini ferait toujours preuve d'une fidélité sans limite envers eux, l'armée et l'Italie. C'était un officier prometteur, il avait le sens de l'honneur et de la justice, il était toujours prêt à secourir un camarade ou des civils, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. En plus de cela, il était excellent avec une arme en main, assez intelligent et plus ou moins bon stratège. Il avait également une excellente condition physique, qu'il entretenait rigoureusement à la caserne.

Il était pour ainsi dire la plus grande réussite de sa promotion, et pourtant…

Pourtant, il était devenu déserteur puis résistant, en moins de quinze jours !

Alors oui, il pouvait sincèrement affirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Bref ! se reprit-il, Tu as quelque chose à ajouter concernant notre plan d'attaque ?

-Peut-être qu'il serait sage de déterminer l'ordre de nos actions, histoire qu'une fois sur place, on ne perde pas de temps à se décider. proposa Gabriel.

-C'est une bonne idée. Allons directement à la tente « communication ». C'est généralement un officier comme les autres qui en a la charge, il sera certainement occupé à fêter Noël avec ses collègues. De plus, venant de l'entrée Nord, nous en serons plus proches.

-Ensuite, nous nous enfoncerons plus profondément dans le camp pour trouver les tentes des gradés. C'est bien cela ?

-Exact. Logiquement, ils devront bien les quitter à un moment et s'octroyer du repos. Ce sera donc facile de s'y infiltrer.

-D'accord. Pour moi, tout est clair.

-Pour moi aussi.

oOo

-Pandore !

La jeune femme se retourna et constata que celui qui l'avait appelée n'était autre que Granchio, qui accourait vers elle avec Camus.

-Comment s'est passé ton séjour en Allemagne ? s'enquit ce dernier.

-La situation là-bas est de pire en pire. répondit-elle d'un air grave. Concernant mon travail, j'ai pu accomplir ce qui m'avait été demandé, donc c'est une réussite sur toute la ligne. ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Pandore avait changé d'attitude envers Falco et Gabriel, ces six derniers mois. Eux-mêmes avaient appris à lui parler et à agir en sa présence de la façon qui ne la vexait pas ni ne l'incommodait, et quant à la jeune Allemande, elle avait commencé à les connaître et à tolérer leurs différents caractères. Dès lors, elle était devenue pour eux une amie et sa présence féminine les apaisait dans ce monde de brutes. Elle était source de calme et de discussion posée. Falco avait été très surpris de l'attention qu'elle pouvait porter, et de sa manière d'être à l'écoute de tous derrière sa façade de glace.

Bien sûr, cela nécessitait de la traiter également avec respect, ce que nombre de résistants, à commencer par Rhadamanthe, n'arrivaient pas à appliquer étant donné sa condition de femme. Cela ne posait pas trop de problèmes à Falco. Cela lui fournissait au contraire un bon entraînement à devenir un homme convenable pour la prochaine fois où il verrait Alma, histoire de lui faire bonne impression. Quant à Camus, il était respectueux avec tout le monde, et galant avec les femmes, donc lui et Pandore s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié.

-Mais vous me sembliez très pressés de me voir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda poliment l'Allemande.

-En fait, nous allons partir en mission dans quelques jours. expliqua Falco. Comme il s'agit d'infiltrer un camp italien, nous aurions besoin d'uniformes et Rhadamanthe nous a conseillé de nous adresser à toi.

-C'est vrai, c'est moi qui suis chargée de ce genre de choses… Suivez-moi dans la buanderie.

Falco ne savait absolument pas où cela se situait. Ce n'était pas la place d'un homme, première raison. Mais en plus de cela, il ne s'était jamais posé la question « où diable mes vêtements sont-ils lavés ? »

Camus, comme d'habitude, savait tout et y partit devant les deux autres, avant d'ouvrir galamment la porte à Pandore, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

C'est alors que l'Italien comprit que, s'il désirait être convenable avec les femmes –Alma en particulier, c'était sur Camus qu'il devait prendre exemple. Il avait été élevé dans une famille assez riche, avait fait de longues études d'élite et avait eu une situation en or dans le monde du travail (il avait un jour confié à Falco qu'il avait publié quelques livres qui avaient rencontré un succès fou, ou encore qu'il était considéré comme le meilleur élément de son université, dans laquelle il avait étudié puis enseigné), il était brillant et intelligent, curieux et cultivé, mais sans prétention, il était beau et élégant. Toutefois, il n'en jouait pas et restait discret.

La buanderie était une pièce à l'extrémité de la maison, non loin de la cuisine. Basse de plafond, mais bien éclairée, ses murs étaient blancs et tapissés de mannes à linge remplies de vêtements fraîchement lavés et étiquetées aux noms des résistants occupant les chambres dans lesquelles elles seraient envoyées. Une autre porte se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Ce fut par là que Pandore continua sa route. Beaucoup plus petit, cela avait la taille d'un placard, comme une garde-robe. Cette dernière contenait des dizaines d'uniformes de tailles et d'armées variées.

-Voilà. annonça Pandore. Faites votre choix.

En moins de deux, Falco avait déniché une réplique parfaite d'un uniforme de l'armée italienne à sa taille. Il l'emporta dans sa chambre avec nostalgie, suivi de Camus qui avait, lui, un air plutôt dégoûté sur le visage.

oOo

Le 24 décembre, lors du repas du soir, une très légère ambiance de fête régnait. Ils étaient peu nombreux à la partager. Il n'y avait que Falco, Gabriel, Rhadamanthe, Pandore, Schmetterling, Sorrento et Sylphide.

Ils veillèrent plus tard que d'ordinaire, Schmetterling étant toujours prêt à détendre l'atmosphère.

Camus et Granchio, eux, n'avaient pas vraiment l'esprit à la fête. Ils anticipaient déjà la journée du lendemain.

Ils furent d'ailleurs les premiers à aller se coucher. Camus se leva d'abord et dit :

-Merci pour cette soirée, mais je vais me coucher. Demain sera une dure journée ! se justifia-t-il.

-On comprend, Camus. répondit Rhadamanthe. D'ailleurs, Granchio, tu devrais faire pareil. Demain matin, à cinq heures, je vous attendrai ici. Vous déjeunerez puis vous taillerez la route.

Granchio n'eut donc pas le choix et quitta la salle à manger en même temps que le Français.

oOo

-Granchio ! Granchio ! Réveille-toi !

L'Italien ouvrit un œil, puis les deux, et constata que Gabriel était penché au dessus de lui et l'appelait apparemment depuis quelques instants.

-Ca…mus. constata-t-il tout haut.

-Bonjour. le salua celui-ci.

-Salut.

-Tu ne t'es pas réveillé aussi vite que d'habitude, cette fois… remarqua le Français, les sourcils froncés.

Ces derniers temps, les réflexes d'ancien militaire avaient tendance à s'émousser… La faute à ces foutues deux semaines d'inactivité !

-Dépêche-toi ! lui conseilla Gabriel. Il est 4h50.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas éveillé plus tôt ? le questionna Falco.

-Je me suis levé il y a environ une demi-heure. Je me disais que le temps que je sois prêt, tu m'entendrais et te réveillerais seul… Je suis surpris que ce n'ait pas été le cas. Il faut dire aussi que d'habitude Rhadamanthe se charge de faire du bruit pour toute la maison.

-Oui. Ce gars est un démon. Aucun respect pour le sommeil des gens. approuva Falco. Au fait, Gabriel… Joyeux Noël.

oOo

Rhadamanthe les attendait dans la salle à manger, comme il l'avait promis. Il les invita distraitement à s'installer à table et leur proposa de la chicorée et une espèce de brioche allongée surmontée d'un cercle de craie au centre.

-Heu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? l'interrogea Falco.

-Une préparation de Sylphide, typiquement belge. De la Cougnolle, si je me souviens bien. Il nous en cuit chaque année à la Noël. C'est une recette que l'on déguste à cette période de l'année dans sa région natale.

L'Italien s'en coupa une tranche et mordit dedans avec méfiance.

-Ch'est bon ! dit-il en mordant à nouveau plus goulûment. Où est Sylphide, qu'il me donne la recette ?

-Parce que tu sais cuisiner ? releva Rhadamanthe en haussant un sourcil.

-Heu… Non. admit Falco.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. De toute façon, Sylphide en a préparé pour tout un régiment de très bonne heure, il est parti se reposer. Vous n'avez pas non plus le temps pour ces futilités. Mangez.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et attaquèrent leur petit-déjeuner.

Quand ils eurent débarrassé la table, Rhadamanthe les emmena au-dehors et leur présenta deux chevaux. L'un noir, l'autre alezan. Un étalon et un hongre.

Cette fois, Falco ne fut pas effrayé. C'était toujours à cheval que les résistants se déplaçaient lorsqu'il y avait de la campagne à traverser, bien qu'ils empruntaient parfois le train. Mais c'était plus dangereux vu qu'ils pouvaient être détournés ou victimes d'attentats. Falco avait donc eut la possibilité de travailler son équitation et était désormais bien plus à l'aise.

Toutefois, il choisit d'instinct le hongre alezan qui faisait partie du duo.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux en selle, Rhadamanthe remit une besace de cuir à Camus, contenant une carte, une boussole et quelques rations de survie pour la journée.

-Si vous avez encore des questions, c'est maintenant ou jamais. déclara seulement l'Anglais.

-Je crois qu'on a suffisamment préparé notre expédition. le rassura Gabriel. Granchio, tu es de mon avis ?

-Absolument.

Il fit avancer un peu sa monture vers Rhadamanthe et lui glissa :

-Je sais tout ce qu'il faut connaître à ce sujet. La mission sera un succès.

-Tu as tout intérêt à avoir raison.

oOo

-Je crois que c'est là-bas ! annonça fièrement Falco en désignant un point noir à l'horizon.

Il était près de onze heures, ils avaient chevauché toute la matinée à travers la campagne plus ou moins rocailleuse et enneigée du pied des Alpes. L'air s'était un peu réchauffé au fur et à mesure qu'ils allaient vers le sud –et le camp. Désormais, la mer n'était plus très loin.

-Avant d'y entrer, faisons une halte. suggéra Gabriel. Personnellement, je meurs de faim.

-Je dois bien avouer que c'est pareil pour moi…

L'Italien fit ralentir son cheval, en même tant que Camus stoppait le sien.

Ils étaient arrêtés dans une plaine française où l'herbe morte leur arrivait aux chevilles et où quelques arbres sans feuille trônaient lamentablement.

-La distance idéale ! commenta Falco. Ils ne nous remarqueront pas. On laisse les chevaux partir tout de suite, on continuera à pied. On rampera.

-Ramper ? répéta Gabriel.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on atteigne la porte du nord sans se faire remarquer sinon en rampant ?

-Hé bien, c'est Noël. Un cessez-le-feu a été instauré, ils ne doivent pas surveiller les environs. Si ?

-Tu… marques un point. admit l'Italien. A présent, on mange !

Camus sortit de la besace une gourde d'eau et quelques tranches de pain.

Falco en prit une et la mangea sans grande conviction. Il détestait les repas en mission. A Giudecca, ils étaient toujours assez savoureux et un peu recherchés, ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'Italien dont la mère cuisinait toujours traditionnellement et en quantité –avant la guerre du moins. Nul doute qu'à l'heure actuelle, le nombre de plats à table avait considérablement diminué.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Ensuite, ils relâchèrent les chevaux et se mirent en route vers le camp.

oOo

Ils avaient réussi à rejoindre le camp et à s'y introduire sans aucune difficulté. Les deux résistants se fondaient parfaitement dans la masse, grâce à leurs uniformes italiens. Ils étaient entourés de tentes de toile claire aménagées en bloc, devant lesquelles des militaires discutaient avec animation.

Gabriel n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Falco lui-même était anxieux. Les militaires qu'ils croisaient ne faisaient attention à rien d'autre qu'à leur petit groupe. La plupart profitait de leur temps de répit pour dormir, d'autres personnes fumaient, certaines mangeaient.

D'un regard, Falco fit signe à son équipier de le suivre, qui opina.

Comme Granchio l'avait prévu, l'agencement du camp était semblable à celui dans lequel il avait mené l'offensive en France.

En passant devant la tente-réfectoire, il repéra quelques galons de haut-gradés – et il fut très surpris qu'il y en ait sur le front. Il estima donc que la voie serait libre lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec la tente « communication ».

Celle-ci était déserte. Les machines étaient toutefois allumées et les derniers messages reçus étaient étalés sur une table.

-Du Morse. reconnut Falco.

Il avait révisé ce code durant ces six derniers mois, et il lui était beaucoup plus facile désormais de le traduire.

Les plus anciens parlaient effectivement d'explosifs. Au fur et à mesure des messages, très brefs et allant à l'essentiel, Falco apprit avec stupeur que l'attentat était prévu pour le 1er janvier à 5h00 du matin. Il en informa Camus, se fiant plus à sa mémoire qu'à la sienne, puis reprit son décryptage des missives du gouvernement.

Celui portant la date du 23 décembre était plus long que les autres, aussi Falco prit-il plus de temps pour le déchiffrer.

Mais il réussit: « Le Duce a rencontré le Führer. Tout est annulé par son ordre. »

L'Italien prit le temps de soupirer d'aise et annonça la nouvelle à Camus :

-Ouf ! L'attentat n'aura pas lieu ! Mussolini a reçu la visite d'Hitler, qui lui a interdit de tenter quoi que ce soit !

-Baisse d'un ton ! lui rappela le Français, qui s'attardait près des radios.

-Qui pourrait m'entendre, de toute façon ? se moqua Falco.

-On ne sait jamais.

Une voix en provenance de l'extérieur s'éleva soudain.

-Giovanni ?

Le pan de la tente servant de porte fut relevé.

-Tu es encore là ? On a quartier libre aujourd'hui, tu…

Le regard de l'officier balaya la pièce en désordre. Son regard se posa sur Gabriel, et une grimace de surprise déforma son visage.

Il remarqua Falco, et la mimique recommença, en plus prononcé. Elle fut suivie d'un bond dans la direction de l'Italien médusé. Le soldat laissa libre cours à sa perplexité en interrogeant du regard Granchio, puis à haute voix :

-Li…Lieutenant ?

* * *

La cougnolle est une spécialité de ma région, je vous conseille de goûter si vous en avez l'occasion, à Noël ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**HayliaMani **: j'abandonnerai jamais x) Je l'ai écrite entièrement, elle date de plus d'un an. Je ne fais que la corriger avant de la poster. Ca ne me demande pas énormément de travail, mais je préfère la laisser au second plan par rapport à d'autres fics que j'écris actuellement, d'où le temps entre deux chapitres... Pour DM et Alma et le sort de Gaëtano, on devrait avoir de leurs nouvelles dans les prochains chapitres! C'est difficile d'intégrer les autres chevaliers d'or... Peu sont d'Europe d'Ouest. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune info sur l'implication de la Grèce dans la WW2 donc je ne saurais pas respecter le contexte historique à ce niveau là. Par contre, c'est vrai que l'Espagne... ;D Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que la fic te plaise autant! Il reste deux chapitres et l'épilogue, qui est plus court.

**Shin Nikima** : Merci :'D Manigoldo n'est pas encore prévu au programme... Les mariages ne sont pas pour tout de suite non plus, on est qu'en 1940 là, il reste cinq ans de guerre... En tout cas, ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point ;)

**Amiya Aries** : Ca me fait plaisir que vous teniez tant à Gaëtano :3 Merci pour tous tes compliments et ton soutien, le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine :)

**Cite des anges** : J'espère que la suite t'aura plu :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!


	6. Chapitre 5: It's the moment of truth

Disclaimer: les personnages principaux appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, d'autres sont à moi.

Note: Merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos lectures et reviews *w* J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous satisfera...

Note 2: Je tiens à re-préciser que This is War est déjà totalement écrite et qu'aucune modification du scénario n'est actuellement envisagée... Merci pour toutes vos idées mais je ne pourrai malheureusement pas les intégrer à l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre V : It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

Falco était pétrifié.

Gaetano.

Il l'avait complètement oublié.

Ou plutôt, il n'avait absolument pas pensé que le camp ciblé pouvait être celui où avait été envoyé son ami six mois plus tôt.

Le résistant hésitait entre la joie de revoir l'officier vivant et la panique de s'être fait découvrir. Après tout, comment Gaetano pourrait-il encore lui accorder sa confiance, et sa sympathie, alors qu'il avait rejoint la résistance, lui, un ancien militaire ?

Quelqu'un en qui Gaetano avait toujours eut foi, un compagnon d'arme, un compatriote.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Lieutenant ? demanda Gaetano.

-Je… commença Falco.

-Gaetano, tu viens ? fit une voix au dehors.

Cette fois, ce fut toute une bande de militaires qui entra dans la tente pour ramener leur camarade.

-C'est qui, eux ? se demanda un militaire tout haut.

-J'les ai jamais vus… confirma un second.

-Des intrus ! comprit un autre. Gaetano, bouge-toi, ne reste pas planté là ! Faut les amener au Général.

-Rendez-vous ! s'écria un troisième en sortant un pistolet mitrailleur et en le pointant sur Falco. Sinon je tire !

L'Italien regarda Gabriel, vers lequel deux militaires marchaient, et ils levèrent les mains d'un accord tacite.

On les immobilisa et ils furent conduits dans une tente en plein cœur du campement. On enleva leurs uniformes, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent en débardeur et caleçon, puis les militaires fouillèrent leurs affaires.

Les résistants avaient suivi les conseils des Jumeaux, les experts en matière d'intrusion. Ils n'avaient donc emporté rien de plus que le strict nécessaire. Aucun effet personnel. Et surtout rien qui aurait pu aiguiller les soldats vers Giudecca ou Wyvern.

Gaetano se tenait à l'écart, et l'incompréhension se peignait encore sur son visage. Il fixait Falco avec insistance. Ce dernier n'eut pas le courage de soutenir son regard et détourna les yeux.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda un des officiers à l'adresse des prisonniers.

Falco regarda Gabriel. Ils ne répondirent rien.

-Vous n'êtes pas militaires, n'est-ce pas ? les interrogea un autre.

-Non. répondit Falco après avoir consulté son équipier du regard.

-Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

-Vous parlez italien ?

-Moi oui. répondit immédiatement Falco. Pas mon équipier. Il ne comprend pas ce que vous dites. mentit-il.

Le Français leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas connu Falco du temps où il faisait partie de l'armée, mais il savait que son ami avait toujours tendance à protéger les autres en cas de danger, quitte à s'exposer lui-même davantage.

-Bon, donc nous allons nous concentrer sur toi… dit un soldat d'un ton doucereux qui ne plut pas du tout au résistant. D'où venez-vous ? reprit-il plus abruptement.

-Je ne sais plus. répondit Falco sans ciller.

-C'est cela, oui… T'es italien, toi, non ?

Il opina.

-Comment vous avez eu ces uniformes ?

-Aucune idée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire ici ?

-Rien de spécial.

-C'est la France qui vous envoie ?

-Pourquoi nous aurait-elle envoyés ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ! gronda l'officier.

Il portait le grade de lieutenant-colonel. En temps normal, Falco n'aurait jamais osé se dresser contre un supérieur. Et pourtant… Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui donner des réponses insatisfaisantes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez dans cette tente ?

-On regardait, c'est tout.

-On a vérifié toutes les machines. chuchota un officier. Ils n'y ont sans doute pas touché, elles fonctionnent correctement.

-Vous voyez ! se défendit Falco.

-Ne parle pas quand on ne te le demande pas ! Ton ami, il vient d'où ?

Ha. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Camus était Français. Rhadamanthe avait bien spécifié que l'Italie voulait conquérir la France.

-Je l'ignore.

-D'où vous connaissez vous ?

Pas de réponse.

-D'accord, si tu ne veux pas parler, c'est au Général que tu auras affaire. Et lui ne prendra pas de gants, je peux te l'assurer. Que deux soldats les surveillent. Dès demain, le Général se chargera d'eux.

-On ne le prévient pas tout de suite, lieutenant-colonel ? s'étonna un officier.

-Noël est une fête de paix, ne l'oublie pas. On ne peut pas leur faire de mal aujourd'hui. Autant tout faire en une fois demain. expliqua le gradé avec un sourire malveillant.

Deux soldats restèrent dans la tente lorsque les autres partirent.

Falco fit vagabonder son regard dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était une tente carrée, contenant le strict minimum: cinq lits de camp, un pot de chambre. L'Italien comprit de suite que la tente était uniquement réservée aux prisonniers, en guise de cellule.

Il fallait impérativement qu'il pense à parler à son équipier uniquement en Français. Il maîtrisait plus ou moins la langue parlée, désormais, et avec un peu de chance ce n'était pas le cas de leurs gardiens.

L'Italien alla vers Camus, et ils s'assirent chacun sur un lit de camp, les plus éloignés de l'entrée et des gardes.

-Comment on va prévenir Rha…

-Ne prononce plus jamais son nom ici ! le coupa le Français. Et je l'ai prévenu que le plan était annulé.

-C'était donc ça que tu faisais près des machines, tout à l'heure…

-Tout à fait.

Son ton était sec, presque glacial.

-Je peux te poser une question ? reprit-il.

-Oui…

-Pourquoi cet homme t'a-t-il appelé « Lieutenant » ?

Falco baissa la tête.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Camus, je…

-Le moment est peut-être mal choisi, c'est vrai. le coupa Gabriel. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pendant ces six derniers mois ! Tu faisais partie de l'armée, et tu ne m'en as rien dit ! Je te faisais confiance… Je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami… Et tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais été soldat ! Et dire que je t'ai cru avec cette histoire de service militaire !

-Je l'ai réellement fait! objecta Falco.

-Mais tu n'as pas pu devenir lieutenant rien qu'en effectuant ton service militaire !

-C'est vrai… Mon père m'a forcé à continuer dans l'armée par la suite. De mon vivant, je suis allé jusqu'au grade d'Adjudant-chef, et à titre posthume on m'a accordé celui de Lieutenant.

-De ton vivant ? Tu es mort, peut-être ?

-Officiellement, oui. J'étais sur le front en France, et j'ai perdu tous mes hommes. On m'a laissé pour mort et j'ai rencontré… Notre patron peu de temps après. Soit, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer pour ce que j'ai été. Le principal, c'est ce que je suis aujourd'hui, non ? Je suis résistant. dit-il en baissant la voix. Je suis ton équipier, et ton ami. Si je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, c'est parce que je savais que ça te ferait souffrir, de penser que j'avais combattu contre tes compatriotes, que j'avais ôté des vies. Moi aussi, ça me fait mal. Désormais, je suis moi-même conscient que l'armée ne résoudra rien. Je l'ai compris grâce à Rhadamanthe, et grâce aux mémoires d'un ancien supérieur. Je n'ai plus rien d'un militaire, si tu veux savoir, à part quelques réflexes qui commencent à s'émousser et une précision exemplaire au tir. Le Falco que tu connais n'est pas un soldat.

-Tu as raison. C'est seulement un menteur.

-Quoi ? demanda Falco, blessé.

-Je déteste me répéter. C'est fini, Granchio. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire à ce sujet. Le problème du moment est tout autre. Je n'ai franchement pas l'intention de croupir ici ni d'y mourir.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Tant qu'ils ne sauront pas qui nous a envoyés et ce que nous savons, ils ne nous tueront pas. Le tout, c'est de ne pas parler.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu crois franchement qu'on va nous laisser en paix jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne avouer ? S'ils nous torturent, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Certainement pas parler. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout ce que Wyvern a fait jusqu'à maintenant n'ait servi à rien simplement parce que j'ai parlé. C'est hors de question de les mettre en danger plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

-Bien dit. Mais tout dépendra de la manière dont nous serons interrogés.

-Tu ne parles pas Italien, tu as oublié ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à prononcer un mot dans cette langue. Vu ta pâleur, tu peux aisément passer pour un Finlandais, ce qui fait de toi un allié vu que la Finlande est globalement comprise dans l'Axe. Tu ne parles peut-être pas le finnois, mais eux non plus, pour sûr. Invente une langue s'il le faut. Tu as toute la journée. Ils ne préviendront pas leur Général aujourd'hui.

-On ferait mieux de s'enfuir. suggéra Gabriel.

-Je te croyais réfléchi ! se moqua Falco. Je peux mettre les gardes hors d'état de nuire, d'accord, mais après ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'on va réussir à quitter le camp en sous-vêtements sans se faire remarquer ? Ha oui, tu prévois peut-être de piquer les uniformes des gardes… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais sincèrement, comment pourrait-on rejoindre Giudecca à pied ? Et sans carte, qui plus est.

Gabriel fit la moue.

-Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas faire des vieux os ici. Si on veut s'enfuir, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Demain, les hostilités reprendront.

-Je sais tout ça ! Mais je suis navré, je ne vois aucune solution qui n'offre pas de risque.

-Tch…

-Ne grogne pas ainsi comme si c'était de ma faute !

-Quelqu'un arrive. annonça Gabriel.

Falco se retourna vers l'entrée de la tente.

Le nouvel arrivant était italien, roux, assez costaud.

-Gaetano… murmura Falco pour lui-même.

Le médecin se dirigea vers son ami.

-Je suis là pour mon propre compte. signala-t-il immédiatement.

-Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te savoir vivant ! s'extasia Falco.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux que vous alliez bien, Lieutenant. Mais ça risque de ne pas durer. Que faites-vous ici ? J'ai bien une petite idée, mais…

-Te connaissant, je suis persuadé que c'est la bonne.

-Moi qui espérais me tromper… Vous êtes encore plus en danger que dans l'armée, Lieutenant. Surtout ici.

-Je le sais. Mais garde ceci pour toi.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Pour ma part, je suis navré, mais à part vous assurer un traitement décent, je ne peux rien faire. Sachez que vous échapperez à la torture aussi longtemps que je serai là pour leur rappeler la Convention de Genève. Selon cette loi, on ne peut vous demander que votre nom, votre date de naissance et votre grade militaire si vous en aviez un.

-Vu notre statut de résistant, tu crois qu'ils appliqueront ça ? s'enquit Falco.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils le fassent.

-Merci. dit Falco. Encore une fois, tu me rends service alors que j'ignore si je pourrai te rendre la pareille un jour.

-Du moment que vous honorez votre promesse si cela devait arriver, je m'en fiche, Lieutenant. Je dois rejoindre les autres. Au revoir, Lieutenant.

-Gaetano ! le retint Granchio.

-Oui ?

-Buon Natale.

Le médecin sourit.

-Si. dit-il en Italien. Buon Natale !

Et il quitta la tente.

-Parce que tu es ami avec un militaire d'ici, en plus. souligna Gabriel.

-Il m'a évité de mourir, une fois. Grâce à lui, j'ai échappé au camp dont j'étais le seul survivant. Tu sais, le camp en France qui a été bombardé, je t'en parlais tout à l'heure.

Une chose était certaine, Gabriel pouvait être désagréable, rancunier et particulièrement lourd quand il voulait. Falco pressentait que les jours de captivité qui s'annonçaient ne seraient pas de tout repos. S'il devait faire face aux soldats et à son équipier en plus…

« Pff… Quelle idée stupide il a eue de me piquer une crise dans un moment pareil… Alors qu'on devrait faire bloc et être soudés, c'est malin ! » pensa Falco.

Gabriel ne lui adressa pas la parole de toute la journée. Il faisait mort dans la tente. Les gardes discutaient entre eux, Falco les entendait. Quant à lui, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Dire que jadis, le camp était son quotidien et qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à y faire !

Gaetano leur apporta un maigre repas en fin de soirée. Le Lieutenant le gratifia d'un signe de tête discret en guise de remerciement puis attaqua.

Camus lui tourna le dos pour manger.

oOo

Falco ne dormit pas beaucoup, cette nuit-là. Il essaya longtemps de s'endormir, car il était fatigué et il était nécessaire qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens pour l'interrogatoire du lendemain.

Gabriel, lui, avait trouvé le sommeil.

Tous deux sursautèrent toutefois en plein milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'une salve fut tirée pour marquer la fin du cessez-le-feu. Falco sût qu'il était minuit, et que les hostilités reprenaient.

Les gardiens avaient changé, mais étaient toujours en poste. Granchio eut des doutes quant à leur lucidité, puis il se rappela qu'il était presque impossible de dormir sur un champ de bataille quand on y officiait.

L'ambiance, la peur, la tristesse des séparations, tout cela vous changeait l'homme le plus serein en insomniaque.

Falco n'avait rien de serein, mais l'insomnie n'avait plus fait des siennes depuis quelques mois. Il pressentait toutefois que cela allait respectivement empirer et recommencer. Il ignorait pour combien de temps il serait amené à vivre dans cette foutue tente de dix mètres sur cinq, mais ça lui rappelait tellement ce qu'il avait vécu l'an dernier… Les bruits incessants, la panique qui montait progressivement, l'appréhension de ne plus revoir un ami lorsqu'on le quittait des yeux, le dégoût de porter constamment une arme sur soi…

Falco avait fermé l'œil pendant une heure seulement, d'un sommeil léger et très peu réparateur. Il fut tiré de son état de demi-conscience par un bruit de toile au vent. La tente avait été ouverte.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et constata que Gabriel était réveillé, lui aussi. Il avait les yeux cernés et les traits tirés, aussi Falco se dit-il que lui-même devait avoir une mine pire encore.

Gaetano s'avança vers eux, un plateau en main.

-Quelles nouvelles ? demanda instantanément l'ex-Lieutenant.

-Les hostilités ont repris. annonça le médecin d'un air sombre. Plus violemment.

-Ils sont pleins d'ardeur après avoir fumé ou bu…

-Vous avez tout compris. J'ai également une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, Lieutenant. Disons qu'elle vous touche encore plus directement. Le Général à été mis au courant de votre présence. Il a dit, je cite : « J'irai m'occuper personnellement de ses chiens lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion. » Certes, il est assez occupé pour le moment, mais… Il a bien spécifié que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait vous interroger. Au fait, votre déjeuner. ajouta-t-il en tendant le plateau à Gabriel, qui fit un vague signe de tête en remerciement. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est pas beaucoup moins que les officiers.

-Merci pour le repas et les nouvelles. dit Falco. J'ai encore une question… Doit-on craindre ce fameux général ?

-J'en ai bien peur, oui. répondit Gaetano. Surtout vous, Falco. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel général. Il s'agit du Général Scalzo.

Falco ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

Il hésitait entre la surprise de savoir un tel gradé – ex-planqué – sur le front et la panique.

Si Scalzo voyait Falco, il le reconnaîtrait immédiatement.

S'il le voyait, lui, Falco Bellini, il ne manquerait pas de se rappeler l'Adjudant-chef promu Lieutenant à soi-disant titre posthume.

Ce qui l'amènerait à conclure qu'il avait déserté.

Et Falco serait fusillé sur-le-champ. Fusillé pour l'exemple.

Une vague de tension monta en lui. Il sentait sa mort plus proche encore qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours des dernières heures. Il n'avait même pas la tête à essayer d'élaborer une fausse identité, tellement il était alarmé. Soudain, il réalisa :

-Gaetano, si on découvre que j'ai déserté… Tu seras soupçonné ! C'est toi la dernière personne à s'être rendue au camp, tu…

-Je ne suis pas en danger. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais vu votre corps, en fait je n'ai jamais parlé de vous personnellement au Général. Je me suis contenté de dire que ce n'était plus qu'un amoncellement de cadavres…

-Ne continue pas, s'il te plaît…

Falco s'était pris la tête dans les mains à l'évocation du camp lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

-Aucune fouille n'a jamais été effectuée dans les ruines du camp, Lieutenant. continua Gaetano. On n'a jamais retrouvé votre corps, ni celui de personne. Scalzo n'a aucune idée des détails.

Ca ne rassurait pas Falco.

Le nombre de problèmes qu'il rencontrait à ce moment-là venaient encore d'augmenter : il avait perdu la confiance de son meilleur ami, ils étaient prisonniers dans un camp militaire du front, il était sûr de mourir dans moins d'une semaine et il se tracassait pour Gaetano.

C'était beaucoup trop de tension pour un humain.

oOo

Toute la journée, Falco fut au bord de la crise de nerfs. Dès que la tente bougeait légèrement, il se raidissait et la panique lui donnait du fil à retordre pour respirer.

Même Gabriel, qui avait entendu toute la discussion du matin -et même s'il n'avait demandé aucune explication, avait parfaitement compris que la situation était encore plus grave que la veille, surtout pour Falco- perdait son calme légendaire. Il faisait les cent pas dans la tente, ce qui ne contribuait pas du tout à rassurer ni même apaiser un tout petit peu l'Italien.

La nuit ne changea rien. Falco ne s'allongea même pas, de même que les coups de feu ne cessèrent pas.

Pourtant personne ne vint.

Pas plus que les jours suivants.

Gaetano, comme toujours altruiste, s'inquiétait plus de Falco et de son état mental que de lui-même. Il se chargeait personnellement de livrer leurs repas, et en profitait pour tenir Falco au courant du rythme des assauts.

D'après lui, cela s'envenimait de plus en plus.

oOo

Une semaine après leur arrivée, alors que Gaetano leur apportait le dîner, une détonation à glacer le sang se fit entendre, et la tente pencha sous le souffle de l'explosion.

Le camp s'anima soudainement encore plus, on entendit des cris, des hurlements de douleur, des ordres scandés aux premiers venus, …

Une situation de crise.

Falco revécut en une seconde toutes les vagues de panique qui avaient saisi son propre camp lorsqu'il en avait la charge.

C'était exactement pareil. Ce qui se passait en ce moment-là devait être tout à fait semblable à ce que Falco avait surmonté.

Gaetano, quant à lui, ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et sortit immédiatement de la tente, s'élançant au secours des très certainement nombreux blessés.

Falco et Gabriel ignoraient ce qu'il s'était produit.

oOo

Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard que Gaetano revint les voir. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que les dernières fois, il avait maigri. Tout comme Granchio et Camus, d'ailleurs, nul n'ayant jugé bon de les nourrir en l'absence de Gaetano.

-Bon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Falco.

-Ils ont lancé des grenades. Les dégâts sont considérables. J'ai été trop occupé avec les blessés pour venir vous apporter vos repas.

-Beaucoup de victimes à déplorer ? s'enquit Granchio.

-Assez bien, oui. Et pas des moindres. Scalzo est mort.

-Ha. fit Falco. Hahaha.

Il éclata d'un grand rire de soulagement, sous le regard satisfait de Gaetano. Il était heureux de voir son ami rassuré.

Gabriel, de son côté, fut outré que son équipier rie ainsi de la mort. Mais il comprenait vaguement que l'espérance de vie de Falco venait d'être rallongée de quelques jours au minimum.

-Bon. Et que va-t-il advenir de nous ? demanda le Français.

-Tu parles donc… s'étonna Gaetano.

-Il semble que l'on puisse te faire confiance, alors, oui, je parle italien. expliqua Camus avec exaspération. Alors ? Qu'est-que vous allez faire de nous ?

-Le Général avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il voulait personnellement vous interroger. De plus, nous sommes tous assez occupés à cause des reconstructions qui s'imposent. Je pense que vous allez rester ici sans vous faire importuner.

-Il est possible qu'on nous oublie ? demanda Falco.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là. le calma Gaetano. Mais qu'on lève votre surveillance, très probablement. Vous êtes bien trop à l'abri ici que pour tenter de vous échapper, je me trompe ? Si vous sortez du camp, c'est la mort assurée.

-Je l'avais bien compris. Notre tente n'est qu'une prison enfermée dans une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est plus ou moins ça. Tout le monde est à même de comprendre que vous n'êtes pas fous au point de vouloir vous échapper. Enfin, si je me trompe, dites-le.

-Malheureusement, je crois que c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir d'ici, c'est trop dangereux. soupira Gabriel.

-Toutefois, certains soupçonneront encore que vous vouliez recueillir le plus d'informations possibles si jamais on vous laisse sortir. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de rester bien sagement ici. Vous êtes à couvert, protégés des intempéries et plus ou moins des armes, vous êtes nourris… Vous n'êtes pas si mal, ici.

-J'ai survécu à bien pire. assura Falco. Je peux bien surmonter une toute petite tente vide et assez froide.

Quoi que… L'ennui pourrait bien avoir raison de lui, tôt ou tard…

oOo

-200. annonça Falco.

Gabriel leva les yeux de sa partie de solitaire. Gaetano leur avait amené un jeu de cartes quelques semaines plus tôt, et comme Falco s'était révélé être médiocre à toutes ses applications possibles -il assurait toutefois être assez bon au poker, le Français avait décrété qu'il jouerait seul, histoire de ne plus devoir supporter les crises que Falco piquait, en mauvais perdant qu'il était.

-« 200 » quoi ? demanda Camus.

-200 jours. C'est le temps depuis lequel on est ici.

-Et nous sommes toujours vivants. Quelle prouesse. commenta-t-il.

Falco avait peut-être désormais des cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules (mais toujours aussi indisciplinés) et un début de barbe (on ne leur accordait le rasoir qu'une fois par semaine), Gabriel, lui, n'avait pas changé ! Ou du moins, pas depuis le début de leur captivité.

Ses sarcasmes et la façon glaciale dont il parlait étaient toujours semblables. C'était à peine si ses cheveux avaient poussé (ils étaient tellement longs que Falco ne remarquait pas leur évolution).

Tous deux avaient maigri, en revanche, la faute aux rations minimales qu'ils recevaient. Falco ne supportait pas l'inactivité, aussi avait-il décidé de se muscler d'avantage. Toute la journée se résumait à des exercices physiques. C'était son principal passe-temps, au même titre que compter les jours. Camus, pour sa part, avait pris l'habitude d'enchaîner les parties de cartes, seul donc, et parfois, lui et Gaetano jouaient aux échecs, lorsque ce dernier avait le temps.

Les deux résistants ne se parlaient que pour le strict nécessaire, ce qui renforçait l'ennui de l'Italien. Il avait fini par se faire une raison : Camus était devenu un véritable glaçon sur pattes.

Il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère à de nombreuses reprises. Pourtant, ça ne s'améliorait guère. Sa dernière tentative remontait à trente-quatre jours très exactement –Falco comptait. Lorsque Gaetano avait déniché un jeu de cartes dans la tente où les militaires prenaient leurs repas et qu'il le leur avait apporté, le résistant italien avait vu là une occasion en or pour se réconcilier avec son ami. Il avait immédiatement proposé d'y jouer, mais Gabriel s'était vite lassé de la facilité qu'il avait à battre l'Italien.

-Figure-toi que moi, j'aurais pu mourir il y a quelques mois ! s'offusqua l'Italien en guise de réponse.

Il se remit à faire quelques pompes.

Puis Gabriel parla de nouveau.

-J'en ai marre. Ton ami là, il ne peut vraiment pas nous faire sortir ? Ca fait des mois qu'on n'a pas été à l'extérieur.

-Tu es donc capable de perdre patience, toi aussi ? fit Falco en se relevant, surpris. Non, Gaetano ne peut rien faire. Et de toute façon, tu crois que c'est mieux dehors ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il s'y passe, ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que si, je le sais. Mais si le camp explose, qu'on soit sous une tente ou pas, ça ne changera rien.

-Ecoute-moi attentivement. répliqua Falco avec colère. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de te faire une leçon sur la guerre, les armes et les dangers qu'elles représentent, mais comprends-le, en dehors du danger, il vaut mieux pour ton intégrité mentale de petit gratte-papier que tu ne voies pas ce qu'il se passe dehors ! Moi aussi, j'en ai marre, figure-toi. J'en ai marre de c'te tente pourrie, j'en ai marre de ton foutu air pincé quand tu me parles, j'en ai marre de tout le mépris dans ton regard ou ta voix quand tu me réponds ou me regardes, j'en ai marre que tu fasses des réflexions et que tu adoptes une attitude d'enfant gâté, j'en ai marre que tu fasses la gueule, mais par dessus tout je ne supporte plus d'être ici ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est douloureux pour moi de rester ici, sans rien faire, à savoir que des gens sont en train de s'entretuer, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point cette ambiance m'incommode, à quel point ça me fait souffrir d'entendre tous ces bruits et ces cris qui me rappellent la perte d'êtres chers ! Alors même si tu ne peux pas comprendre… Mets-y du tien et arrête de râler ! Ca me soulagerait un bon coup, là !

Gabriel était sidéré. Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes. Et pour cause :il entendait Falco hurler, dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et parler de son ressentiment contre quelqu'un –le Français en l'occurrence-

pour la première fois.

-Si tu m'expliquais clairement ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu étais à l'armée, je pourrais peut-être comprendre.

-Tu recommences avec ton air pincé ! En quoi ça t'aiderait à comprendre quelque chose que tu ne peux même pas concevoir ? Pour toi, tous les militaires sont des machines à tuer qui aiment ça, hé bien détrompe-toi. J'ai rarement connu des volontaires, ils avaient tous été forcés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les volontaires étaient simplement des pigeons à qui on avait bourré le crâne d'idées utopistes « l'armée aide la population », « l'armée protège la nation », et que sais-je d'autre encore ! Moi, c'était mon père… Et Gaetano… Le pauvre Gaetano voulait juste venir en aide à ses compatriotes, il a étudié la médecine avec rigueur et passion, puis quand est venue l'obligation de faire son service militaire, l'armée a décrété qu'il était trop doué avec une arme en main pour le laisser retourner à sa vie de médecin ! Sandro… Sandro avait tout ce qu'un homme heureux peut avoir, une femme et un enfant… Pourtant il n'a jamais quitté le service militaire car entretemps, la guerre avait éclaté ! Il te faut d'autres exemples ? cracha presque Falco, entre rage et tristesse.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Gabriel demande qui était Sandro, car le Lieutenant n'était pas certain de résister à la vague de larmes de colère qui menaçait de le subjuguer.

-Tout ce que tu peux savoir… reprit plus doucement l'Italien, C'est que les officiers et les quelques gradés du bas de l'échelle, ils obéissent aux ordres qu'on leur donne. C'est comme ça en temps de guerre. Tu obéis. Si tu n'obéis pas, tu crèves juste un peu plus vite que si tu obéis. C'est pour ça que je me suis retiré. Grâce à Gaetano. Et grâce à Rhadamanthe. Alors ne me blâme pas plus que nécessaire pour mon passé.

Gabriel soupira et retourna à sa partie de cartes, sans émettre aucun commentaire.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé entendre l'histoire de son équipier. Jusqu'ici, il l'avait toujours passée sous silence pour ne pas blesser le Français. Gabriel lui en était reconnaissant mais… Résultats des courses, c'était ce dernier qui l'avait fait souffrir, il n'avait pas réagi de la manière qu'il aurait fallu, il le comprenait à présent. Mais c'était trop tard, désormais. Falco s'était beaucoup trop éloigné de lui, et inversement. L'animal blessé qu'il était devenu n'avait plus beaucoup de fierté, il avait été considéré comme un traître, renié par son ami. Le peu d'orgueil qu'il lui restait lui interdisait de pardonner à Camus. Celui-ci de son côté était toujours aussi répugné par les armes, la guerre et les soldats, donc par Falco, quelque part… Ce qui l'empêchait également de réviser son jugement malgré les dires de son ancien ami.

* * *

Je me souviens que j'avais adoré écrire le coup de gueule/pétage de plomb de Falco... J'espère que ça vous aura plu aussi ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Shin Nikima**: Ton hypothèse était la bonne ;) Une lettre à Alma, ce serait trop dangereux au cas où elle aurait été interceptée. Et vu la situation actuelle de Falco, c'est impossible ^^'

**HayliaMani**: Merci pour tes explications ^^ malheureusement aucun Grec n'interviendra... C'est beau tous ces plans pour ses retrouvailles avec Alma, reste à savoir si ça va vraiment se passer comme ça *niark niark* Un film, n'exagérons pas, mais j'ai toujours voulu faire un trailer pour cette fic en cosplay un jour... On verra... Merci pour toutes tes recherches! Malheureusement je ne crois pas ajouter de personnages à ceux qui apparaîtront déjà. Donc à moins que je ne change d'avis, on ne verra pas les Grecs, ni les Scandinaves ou Asiatiques... Heu, non, je ne suis pas espagnole, pourquoi cette question? o.o

**Amiya Aries**: Merci! J'espère que celui-ci t'aura plu aussi :3 Au niveau de l'amitié de Camus et Falco, c'est compromis, mais celle des deux italiens est au-dessus de ça ;) Encore merci de ton soutien et de ta review ^^

**Cite des anges**: Merci *q* C'est vrai, Minos est le frère de Rhada, mais je ne l'ai pas intégré. A l'époque je n'ai pas trouvé suffisamment d'infos sur la situation de la Norvège dans le conflit. En plus vu que l'action se situe principalement en Europe occidentale, je ne voulais pas faire intervenir des chevaliers trop éloignés. Je n'ai pas de jour de parution vraiment fixe, je corrige (je n'écris pas parce que la fic est terminée depuis environ un an) quand j'ai le temps. Les cours ont repris, donc ça restera probablement à une fois par semaine.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers ! A la semaine prochaine ;)

PS: il reste un chapitre, et puis l'épilogue!


	7. Chapitre 6: Fight Is Done

Disclaimer: A part Falco, tous les Italiens m'appartiennent. Certains personnages mentionnés sont historiques. Les autres appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: le dernier chapitre! Le suivant est un épilogue, beaucoup plus court :) Merci à tous de votre soutien, pour vos reviews et vos mots doux :3

Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre VI : The fight is done

-Le camp m'a l'air en effervescence… commenta Falco lorsque Gaetano vint leur apporter leur ration du soir.

-Il y a de quoi. répliqua le médecin. Les Alliés ont débarqué en Sicile…

-SERIEUSEMENT ? s'écria Gabriel, surpris.

-Oui, c'est on ne peut plus vrai. reprit Gaetano. Tout le monde espère qu'ils arriveront vite ici, histoire que l'on puisse rentrer chez nous.

-Et avec la France ? s'enquit Falco.

-Ca s'améliore… Ha oui, dois-je préciser que Mussolini a été renversé et emprisonné sur ordre du Roi ? Nous n'avons plus aucune raison d'obéir à ses directives, alors nous avons hissé le drapeau blanc. Les tirs devraient bientôt cesser.

-Je l'espère… fit Camus en se massant les tempes.

-Ca veut dire que l'on va bientôt pouvoir rentrer ? s'émerveilla Falco.

-Il faudra voir comment évolue la situation, mais… Il y a de fortes chances, oui.

-Hourra ! s'écria l'Italien.

Il avait sauté sur ses pieds et esquissé un pas de danse.

Avec sa barbe plus que naissante et ses cheveux broussailleux jusqu'aux milieu du dos, sans oublier sa vieille chemise crasseuse et le pantalon militaire gracieusement cédé par Gaetano, donc trop large, il avait tout l'air d'un chamane effectuant une danse de la pluie.

En deux ans et demi que Camus et Granchio avaient passés au camp, c'était la première fois que le Français et Gaetano voyaient Falco manifester autant sa joie.

-Ne vous emballez pas de trop, Lieutenant. Il faut que nous recevions l'ordre de lever le camp avant de pouvoir le faire.

-… Certes. Et nous sommes toujours vos prisonniers. Vu que nous n'avons jamais parlé… Tu as une idée de notre sort ?

-La fin de la guerre ne saurait tarder, Lieutenant ! assura Gaetano avec confiance. Cela sera votre échéance maximale, et vous serez relâchés.

oOo

Et pourtant…

Deux mois plus tard, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué.

Un matin, Gaetano apporta le petit-déjeuner, et Falco remarqua tout de suite qu'il était tendu.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Quelque chose va très mal, en effet. répondit le médecin sombrement. Mussolini s'est échappé. Nous sommes sur son territoire, ce qui est désormais appelé la République Sociale Italienne. Cerise sur le gâteau, je vous le donne en mille : le sud est occupé par les Alliés, le Nord par les fascistes, résultat : une guerre interne en perspective.

-Merde. jura Falco en tapant du point contre la paroi de la tente. Qu'a-t-il ordonné pour le camp ?

-On reste ici. soupira Gaetano. Il se pourrait que les Alliés débarquent en France, ce qui ferait un ennemi à Mussolini, vous comprenez... Nous sommes donc ici en « rappel ». La guerre n'est pas finie. Et les tensions ne vont faire qu'augmenter. Les Français ne manqueront pas de remarquer que nous sommes toujours là, et même si nous n'utilisons plus nos armes et s'il n'y a aucun échange du genre avec eux, ils le prendront très mal.

-Gouvernement de merde ! s'écria rageusement Falco.

Rien ne s'annonçait bien. Toujours emprisonnés, dans une nation de plus en plus hostile, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ni transmettre des informations à Rhadamanthe, qui pourtant ne manquait sans aucun doute pas d'intervenir et d'organiser la résistance antifascisme.

Combien de temps encore Falco allait-il se sentir si inutile, lui qui avait toujours été au service -de ce qu'il croyait être- de justes causes ?

oOo

Encore six mois. Pendant six mois environ, Falco se sentit inutile. Il faisait les cent pas dans la tente, suait sang et eau dans son entraînement musculaire intensif quotidien, seul moyen de passer ses nerfs, en dormait encore moins et était avide de nouvelles que lui donnait Gaetano.

Gabriel était dépassé par tant d'obsession. Il comprit alors que ce fameux jour où Falco avait hurlé tout son ressenti sur Camus, il n'avait pas tout dit. Lorsqu'il avait parlé des volontaires et des militaires forcés, il avait évoqué son père comme raison à sa présence dans l'armée. A présent, Gabriel avait compris qu'il appartenait à la fois aux forcés et aux volontaires. Obligé par son père, et enrôlé pour sa nation.

Qu'il soit militaire ou résistant, Falco était dévoué corps et âme à son pays, et brûlait de rage lorsqu'il ne savait pas lui venir en aide.

Six mois après l'annonce de la fondation de la République Sociale Italienne, ils apprirent que les Alliés étaient arrivés en Normandie.

Falco reprit vie. Il voyait en cette nouvelle l'occasion de défendre son pays. Enfin.

Il avait en tête de rallier le camp de militaire à sa cause. Il lui faudrait juste un peu de patience, histoire que la majeure partie de la France soit libérée… Ensuite, il ferait valoir aux yeux des militaires leur localisation. Ne se trouvaient-ils pas en France ?

oOo

-Gaetano… J'ai un service à te demander, encore une fois.

-Je vous écoute, Lieutenant. répondit le médecin.

-Il me faudrait une paire de ciseaux, un rasoir et… Quelqu'un pour me couper les cheveux.

-Vous avez un rencard ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises…

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à Alma… Elle doit être mariée, maintenant, depuis le temps… » songea Falco avec tristesse.

-Non, reprit-il, j'ai l'intention de rallier le camp à ma cause, et pour cela il me faut être présentable.

-Votre cause ? releva le militaire.

-La France est en majeure partie libérée, cela fait six mois depuis le débarquement. Il n'y a aucune raison que nous restions sur leur territoire, puisque c'est la vérité, ces terres leur appartiennent. Or nous ne pouvons pas rentrer en Italie, à moins que tout le monde veuille d'un gouvernement fasciste dont les ficelles sont tirées par l'Allemagne et qui brime la population . Il nous faut donc œuvrer avec les Alliés, tu ne crois pas ? Ces derniers agissent au Sud, avec l'armée qui est contre la République Sociale Italienne. Nous sommes au Nord, nous pouvons les encercler et les prendre sur deux fronts ! Ils ne sauront plus où donner de la tête, et nous les renverserons !

-Moi qui croyais que ces années d'emprisonnement vous avait guéri de votre idéalisme… soupira Gaetano. Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que nous ne sommes plus qu'un tiers de régiment. Que comptez-vous faire avec si peu d'hommes, quand bien même ils accepteraient votre plan ? Nous sommes fatigués, blessés, déprimés pour la plupart. De plus… Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais le lieutenant-colonel qui est censé diriger était un partisan de Scalzo.

-Je l'ignorais. avoua Falco. Par contre, je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'il est beaucoup controversé dans les rangs. A ce que j'ai compris lors des discussions de nos gardiens, plus de la moitié du camp ne le soutient plus. Pour être exact, il « n'a plus qu'une poignée de soldats dévoués, et tous portent le grade minimum de sous-lieutenant ».

-C'est donc pour ça que tu passais des heures à écouter leurs conversations ! comprit Gabriel.

-Exactement. Pour ce qui est du nombre et de l'état des troupes… Je crois que si l'on contactait le chef de notre réseau, il nous fournirait hommes et équipement, en partenariat avec les Alliés probablement.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer de le contacter… Vous devriez trouver un téléphone à Menton. Si vous parlez français, on vous aidera plus facilement. L'Italien a été déclaré langue officielle mais… Les habitants n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord.

-Tu nous laisserais sortir ?

-Si c'est le seul moyen de faire avancer les choses, je veux bien. Vous attendrez la nuit. Mais s'il vous plaît… Ne me faites pas faux bond. Votre plan est notre seul espoir, bien que très mince.

-Gaetano, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de poser un lapin à qui que ce soit. Je te promets d'en finir avec tout ceci. Je n'ai heureusement pas encore pu te prouver que je tiens mes engagements, mais… Fais-moi confiance.

-J'aimerais bien, Lieutenant. soupira le médecin. Le problème, c'est que cela me paraît impossible.

oOo

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Falco et Gabriel atteignirent Menton. Pourtant, l'Italien ne désespérait pas de trouver une maison dont les habitants seraient encore debout.

Gabriel lui désigna d'un signe de tête un bâtiment.

C'était en fait un bistrot. La façade manquait visiblement d'entretien, et les larges baies du rez-de-chaussée étaient poussiéreuses. De la lumière filtrait de sous les épais rideaux noirs, ce qui indiqua aux résistants que malgré les apparences, l'établissement était ouvert.

En dehors de cela, toute la ville semblait endormie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Falco.

-C'est notre seule chance de peut-être trouver un téléphone. De plus ce bar m'a l'air typiquement français, on ne devrait pas tomber sur des Italiens ou des Allemands. On peut donc toujours essayer.

Falco prit son courage à deux mains et frappa doucement à la porte.

Il était impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, la faute aux tentures des fenêtres et au rideau foncé qui obstruait la vitre de l'entrée.

Falco entendit toutefois des bruits de pas se rapprocher, puis une voix grave s'éleva pour demander :

-Qui est là ?

Falco réfléchit un instant.

-Nous cherchons un téléphone !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme avait apparemment de bonnes raisons de ne pas ouvrir son café à n'importe qui.

-Sachez que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous ne faisons pas partie de l'armée. Nous sommes des civils qui cherchent à joindre une connaissance.

-Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Avez-vous ou non un téléphone en état de fonctionner ? demanda Gabriel.

-Oui.

-Permettez-nous de l'utiliser, nous ne vous importunerons plus après.

-C'est bon, entrez.

Un verrou fut défait, puis la clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte fut entrebâillée.

L'homme que les résistants découvrirent était grand, musclé et son teint plutôt hâlé. Il avait de petits yeux noirs expressifs surmontés de sourcils arqués et froncés, ainsi que des cheveux noirs, courts et en bataille.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Il y avait plusieurs tables de bois, entourées chacune de quelques chaises, et dans le fond de la pièce, le comptoir, auquel plusieurs personnes étaient accoudées.

L'une d'elle était particulièrement familière à Falco et Gabriel. Elle avait des cheveux blonds en pétard, des sourcils broussailleux et un air sérieux qui ne disparaissait que rarement.

-Rhadamanthe ? s'étonna tout haut Falco.

L'incompréhension –et la surprise- se peignaient également sur le visage de Gabriel.

-Alors là, si je m'attendais à vous retrouver ici… déclara le blond. Camus, Granchio… Je suis ravi de vous revoir vivants !

-Et nous donc ! Nous cherchions à te téléphoner ! expliqua Gabriel.

-Vous avez réussi à vous échapper du camp ?

-Non, on va y retourner. répondit Falco. Nous cherchions à te contacter parce que j'ai un plan qui nécessite des hommes, de l'équipement et le soutien des Alliés, sans oublier celui de la résistance.

Falco expliqua donc ses projets au patron, qui l'écouta attentivement et sans l'interrompre.

-Je suis navré, Granchio… Mais c'est irréalisable. Les Alliés sont loin d'être désœuvrés, crois-moi. commença Rhadamanthe. Il n'y a pas d'hommes qui puissent quitter leur poste. Quant à nos effectifs… Dante mène actuellement la résistance antifasciste dans le Nord, tandis qu'Hypnos et Thanatos coordonnent les agissement des Alliés dans le Sud. Misty joue les ambassadeurs de Wyvern au sein des hautes instances alliées. Sylphide et Pandore sont en Allemagne… De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que quiconque du réseau pourrait faire. Aucun n'a réellement de formation militaire, en dehors de toi.

-Mais il faut qu'on libère le Nord ! s'indigna Falco.

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais tu devrais pour cela faire confiance à Dante. Il est en contact avec les Alliés par mon intermédiaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, alors ?

-Patiente un peu. rétorqua Rhadamanthe. Dans quelques mois au maximum, toute la France sera aux mains des Alliés, et le camp où vous vous trouviez sera en territoire Français.

-Sauf que, étant un camp de militaires italiens, intervint Gabriel, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit rayé de la carte, Rhadamanthe.

-Qu'y puis-je ?

-Prévenir les Alliés que nous sommes dedans ! suggéra le Français.

Rhadamanthe soupira.

-Au fait, Rhadamanthe… Qui sont ces trois personnes ? demanda Gabriel en désignant l'homme qui les avait fait entrer et les deux personnes au bar en compagnie du chef de l'aile franco-italienne de Wyvern.

L'Anglais désigna le barman et dit :

-Shura, espagnol. Il nous aide à faire passer des juifs en Espagne, qui a de nouveau adopté la neutralité. C'est pour cela que ces deux hommes sont là. expliqua-t-il.

Les deux hommes en question étaient probablement frères. Les cheveux châtains, courts, ils avaient l'air exténué et revenaient apparemment de loin, au vu de leurs habits troués et sales.

-Au fait, vous avez faim ? reprit Rhadamanthe. En tout cas, vous avez fameusement maigri ces dernières années. Un véritable repas ne vous fera pas de tort, je me trompe ? Shura, prépare-leur ce qui est disponible, s'il te plaît.

L'espagnol s'affaira immédiatement derrière le comptoir, et par la suite tendit deux assiettes aux résistants, qui s'en régalèrent. Un vrai repas… Le premier depuis presque quatre ans.

-Il est temps que nous retournions au camp. les informa Falco après avoir mangé. Je regrette que vous ne puissiez pas m'aider. Je me débrouillerai avec les moyens que j'aurai.

-Je vais mettre Dante au courant de votre situation. signala l'Anglais. Je ne promets pas qu'il pourra vous aider… Mais si c'est en son pouvoir, je suis persuadé qu'il le fera.

oOo

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné, Lieutenant ? murmura Gaetano à leur retour au camp.

-Il sera très difficile d'avoir le soutien des Alliés. Ils ont des plans précis qu'ils doivent respecter et chaque homme à un poste bien défini. Nous allons donc devoir nous débrouiller seuls.

Le médecin baissa la tête, déçu.

-Nous sommes trop peu nombreux, nous courons au massacre. finit-il par dire.

-Sauf s'il n'y a pas de combat. objecta Falco.

-Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je change mes plans.

oOo

Falco n'eut pas le temps d'envisager complètement autre chose. A peine deux mois plus tard, les Alliés arrivèrent de France. L'Italien dû agir aussi rapidement que possible.

Il revêtit un uniforme à Gaetano et sortit de la tente où lui et Gabriel vivaient. Il se plaça au centre du camp et commença à discourir.

-Les Alliés marchent dans notre direction. Ils seront là dans quelques jours à peine. Il faut que vous m'écoutiez, sinon les conflits reprendront et aucun de nous n'en réchappera. Le camp sera entièrement rasé.

-Tu es qui, toi, au juste ? demanda suspicieusement un officier.

-Je suis le Lieutenant Falco Bellini. Je suis au service de l'Italie et c'est pour l'avenir de la population que j'agis. C'est pour un pays libre que je veux me battre. Nous sommes sous le joug de l'Allemagne, et ça ne dérange personne ? Quand vous vous êtes engagés, l'avez-vous fait pour Hitler ? Pour que vos familles soient forcées au travail ? Tolèrerez-vous encore longtemps d'aller vous faire massacrer pendant que les supérieurs sont bien à l'abri dans leurs bureaux, à réduire vos proches en esclavage ?

-Pour qui tu te prends, toi ? intervint un homme plus âgé en s'avançant vers Falco.

Il portait l'insigne de lieutenant-colonel.

-Pour celui qui dirigera ces hommes vers la liberté et non vers le fascisme. déclara Granchio. Si vous me suivez, vous aurez l'opportunité de détruire aux côtés des alliés le gouvernement fasciste dans lequel nous sommes tombés !

-Il me semble que tu es le fameux prisonnier arrivé il y a quelques années… commença le lieutenant-colonel.

-Exact. Mais j'étais militaire autrefois, et aujourd'hui je suis un homme qui aspire à la liberté de son pays. Et ça… Ce n'est pas vous qui le lui apporterez. Cela fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai compris que l'armée actuelle ne résoudrait absolument rien. C'est pourquoi je l'ai quittée. Maintenant, c'est le moment opportun pour la changer. Et ça, c'est avec vous que je peux le faire ! Qui en a assez que rien ne bouge ? Qui ne veut pas voir son pays tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'est déjà ? Qui veut la fin de cette guerre ? Qui est avec moi ?

Une clameur monta de la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de Falco. Quelques soldats seulement restèrent silencieux, cherchant du regard le lieutenant-colonel.

-Je ne veux obliger personne. Je refuse de devenir un dictateur. les prévint Falco. Ceux qui ne veulent pas me suivre… Je ne les en blâmerai pas. Ils finiront par le regretter d'eux même, lorsque le jour viendra où le fascisme quittera l'Italie ! Mais n'empêchez pas, vous non plus, vos frères d'armes de suivre leur idéal… De me suivre !

oOo

Nonante pourcents du camp se rallia à Falco.

Ce dernier leur expliqua tout ce qu'il envisageait de faire, et le premier point était : éviter au camp d'être détruit.

Les Alliés arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard en vue du camp, au matin. Falco avait passé plusieurs jours d'affilée à les guetter, et il avait été vivement encouragé par ses fidèles à prendre du repos –comme au « bon » vieux temps.

Il avait ôté sa veste d'uniforme et sa chemise, et il s'était assoupi sur un lit de camp, lorsque l'un de ses plus proches subordonnés, un sergent prénommé Riccardo, fit irruption dans la chambre.

-Lieutenant Falco ! Ca y est ! Ils sont en vue ! annonça-t-il, trépignant d'excitation.

Falco se réveilla aussitôt et sortit de la tente sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller.

Il franchit la fortification du camp.

Et il hurla :

-STOP !

Il était armé d'un drapeau blanc.

Il fut reconnu par Misty, qui accompagnait les Alliés. Celui-ci prévint les hautes instances que Falco était des leurs et l'Italien fut reçu avec Gaetano, Riccardo et Gabriel dans les rangs des Alliés.

Le dirigeant était un Général, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns et au regard avenant, bien qu'il avait un peu trop confiance en lui. Misty indiqua à Falco qu'il était canadien.

-Falco Bellini. se présenta l'Italien. Plus connu dans le réseau Wyvern sous le nom de Granchio.

Le Général lui serra la main et répondit :

-Général Baian Billow, un ami de Rhadamanthe.

Camus, Gaetano et Riccardo se présentèrent à leur tour, et enfin Falco put s'expliquer.

-J'ai rallié à notre cause environ mille militaires italiens. Acceptez-vous de marcher avec nous vers la République Sociale Italienne pour renverser le fascisme ?

-C'est de toute façon ce que je dois faire, mais si nous sommes plus nombreux, c'est encore mieux. Toutefois il faut que vos hommes, et les miens, soient au meilleur de leur forme. Or, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les vôtres sont exténués. Mes subordonnés ne sont pas en meilleur état. Dans deux mois, nous pourrons agir. Nous allons établir un camp près du vôtre.

oOo

Pourtant, alors que les deux mois n'étaient pas encore tout à fait écoulés, le 28 avril 1945, quelqu'un apparut à la porte principale du camp italien.

-J'aimerais parler à Granchio. dit l'homme aux militaires de garde.

Falco ne dormait pas. Depuis qu'il avait pris le contrôle du camp, il avait repris ses anciennes habitudes : effectuer le plus de surveillance lui-même, et tout ce qui pouvait protéger un maximum ses subordonnés.

Il fut donc très facile de le trouver, et lorsqu'il reconnut le nouvel arrivant (difficilement car il avait quelques années de plus, ses cheveux châtains avaient poussé, sa musculature s'était développée, mais surtout, d'adolescent, il était devenu adulte) il le salua avec soulagement :

-Dante ! Quelles nouvelles ?

-Cela va certainement te ravir… Mussolini va être exécuté aujourd'hui. Vous êtes libres. Toute l'Italie est libre !

-Vous l'avez arrêté ? demanda Falco, surpris et très content à la fois.

-Oui. Des gars à moi s'en sont chargé… « Il Duce » s'apprêtait à fuir déguisé en soldat allemand. C'est fini, désormais.

oOo

Falco se réjouissait, pourtant il essayait de freiner son enthousiasme. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait entendu que la guerre était bientôt terminée au cours des dernières années, pourtant cela n'avait jamais abouti. Cette fois, il refusait d'y croire tant que l'armistice n'était pas signé officiellement.

Le camp se vida peu à peu au cours des jours qui suivirent. Les Alliés rejoignirent ceux du Sud, les militaires italiens rentrèrent chez eux.

Le 8 mai, Falco, Gaetano, Gabriel et Dante se séparèrent.

Le Français fut très formel. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Falco et dit :

-Tu es le menteur avec lequel j'ai le plus apprécié de passer quelques années de ma vie. J'avoue que sans tes bavardages… J'en saurais beaucoup moins sur l'armée qu'actuellement.

-Moi aussi, malgré les apparences, je trouvais ça moins insupportable que d'être tout seul, de camper avec toi, Gabriel. rétorqua Falco sur le même ton.

Aucun des deux n'avaient oublié leurs fréquentes prises de becs. Pourtant ils n'arrivaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, à se détester… Malgré les longues années qu'ils avaient passées en froid.

Gabriel salua les deux autres, Dante un peu plus amicalement que Gaetano, mais il lui serra tout de même la main.

Ensuite il tourna les talons et avec un dernier signe de la main, quitta le camp en direction de Menton, où il prendrait un train pour retourner à Toulouse.

Falco espéra sincèrement revoir son ami un jour.

Gaetano rompit le silence qui s'installa après le départ du Français :

-Je vais y aller, moi aussi. Qu'allez-vous faire, Lieutenant ?

-Je ferai certainement une escale à Turin avant de rentrer à Florence… répondit Falco d'un ton las. Pars devant, j'irai te rendre visite à l'auberge dans quelques jours.

Le médecin ramassa une vieille valise puis regarda le Lieutenant dans les yeux :

-Vous serez toujours le bienvenu. Et si vous êtes malade… Je me ferai un plaisir de vous soigner, comme dans le temps… Bien que je ne vous le souhaite pas…

Devant le regard surpris de Falco, il ajouta :

-Oui. Je quitte l'armée, je redeviens un médecin civil.

-J'en suis heureux pour toi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-Mais voyons, Lieutenant, ce n'était pas tant que ça, je… Enfin, je dois y aller. A bientôt, Lieutenant. Au revoir, Dante.

-Salut ! répondit le plus jeune.

Le médecin passa la porte du camp, puis Falco le rappela :

-Hey, Gaetano !

-Oui ?

-Je suis ravi de ne pas avoir eu à tenir ma promesse !

Le désormais ancien militaire lui répondit par un sourire radieux, puis se retourna et continua sa route.

-Tu retournes à Giudecca ? demanda Dante.

-Oui. répondit Falco. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi. J'ai encore pas mal d'affaires là-bas.

-Pareil… Gabriel aussi, d'ailleurs. déclara Falco en fronçant les sourcils. On fait le chemin ensemble ?

-Avec plaisir !

oOo

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas coupé les cheveux, Granchio ? fit Rhadamanthe, horrifié, lorsqu'il vit Falco entrer dans la maison de la frontière.

-Il en a été question, mais finalement, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, tu m'excuseras. grinça l'Italien.

-Sans rire, je suis content de te revoir. reprit l'Anglais.

-Ha, mais moi aussi ! lui assura-t-il. Comment ça s'est passé, pour les autres ?

-Bien dans l'ensemble. Pandore et Sylphide l'ont échappé belle, encore un peu et ils étaient découverts, mais ils sont partis à temps… Sylphide s'est légèrement fait tabasser, mais il est remis. Quant à Hypnos et Thanatos, ils se portent comme des charmes. Schmetterling, Gordon, Alraune et Sorrento n'ont pas été trop exposés au danger, ce qui fait qu'ils vont on ne peut mieux. Tu es déjà au courant de l'état de Dante et Misty. Je m'étonne en revanche de ne pas voir Camus avec toi… Où est-il ?

-Il est déjà reparti vers chez lui. affirma l'Italien. Quand j'en aurai l'occasion, j'irai lui rapporter les affaires qu'il lui reste… Et m'excuser.

-T'excuser ? releva Rhadamanthe.

-On s'est quelque peu brouillés lorsqu'il a appris que j'étais militaire… Et ça ne s'est pas vraiment résolu.

-Tu es au courant que cela fait un peu moins de cinq ans ?

-Je le sais, oui… C'est bien pour ça qu'il faudra que je m'excuse un jour ou l'autre.

-Comme tu voudras… Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un repas ?

-Je suis tout à fait pour ! Un déjeuner savoureux pris à Giudecca… Ca fait si longtemps !

oOo

-Ouah, Granchio ! s'écria Alraune. Ca faisait une éternité qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Honnêtement, je te croyais mort depuis belle lurette !

-Merci, Alraune. répliqua Falco avec un grand sourire. La confiance que tu as en moi me va droit au cœur !

-Wow, Granchio, tu as pris quoi pour que tes cheveux poussent comme ça ? s'étonna Schmetterling à son tour.

-Mais lâchez-moi avec mes cheveux, à la fin !

Les résistants présents éclatèrent de rire, puis Pandore s'avança vers l'Italien.

-Si tu veux, je te les couperai. proposa-t-elle.

-Alors là, ce n'est pas de refus ! Merci !

oOo

-Prends soin de toi, Granchio. Et passe dire bonjour quand tu es dans le coin. S'il y a quelqu'un, tu seras accueilli avec joie.

-Merci, Rhadamanthe… Si jamais mon père a honte de revoir son fils soi-disant mort, c'est ici que je reviendrai. J'espère qu'on se reverra, un jour ou l'autre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :D

Réponses:

**Alexis**: Merci pour ta review (enfin!) Je suis fière d'avoir créé Gaetano, vraiment. Il est tellement plus terre à terre que notre tête-brûlée de Falco x)

**Shin Nikima**: Faudra que je regarde ce film, un jour ^^ J'espère que la fin te plaira ;)

**HayliaMani**: Pas encore de nouvelles d'Alma pour le moment, tout est encore possible la concernant 8D Ils sortent d'où les noms des acteurs? o.o Oui ton rêve prend des dimensions immenses là x)

**Amiya Aries**: Camus se rapproche de l'image qu'il a dans l'oeuvre originale, désolée ^^'

**Cite des Anges**: Désolée d'avoir posté à l'avance ^^ Mais j'ai pas de jour fixe en fait, c'est quand j'ai le temps... Espérons que la fin te satisfera !

A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue :D


	8. Epilogue: War Is Won

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada est le créateur de tous les personnages sauf les Italiens, Dante et Masque de Mort mis à part :)

Note: désolée de poster si tard... Un PC pas très coopératif et un emploi du temps très chargé ne font pas bon ménage avec les updates de fics T-T

Je vous présente donc ce très court épilogue... J'espère que la fin vous satisfera tous, merci de votre soutien!

* * *

Epilogue : The war is won

Turin. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois où Falco s'y était rendu.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucun militaire à l'entrée de la ville, et parce que la population était joyeuse et avait la tête à la fête pour célébrer la fin de la guerre.

C'est à peine si Falco reconnut la cité. Toutefois, il remarqua le fleuve, et plusieurs bâtiments de style baroque. Comme quoi certaines choses étaient toujours pareilles.

Il retrouva la petite rue de l'auberge.

Il lissa les quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux, ajusta sa chemise et modifia son maintien, de façon à se tenir plus droit, ensuite il sourit et ouvrit la porte.

L'auberge, elle aussi, avait changé. Probablement avait-elle retrouvé son aspect d'antan. Un groupe de joyeux lurons chantait bruyamment autour de chopes de bière. Les tables étaient presque toutes occupées et les clients discutaient avec animation, riaient et se régalaient.

Derrière son comptoir, Severo Conti admirait avec bonheur la gloire redorée de son établissement, la tête dans la main, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Lorsque la clochette de l'entrée tinta à l'arrivée de Falco, le vieil homme se tourna vers la porte. Lorsqu'il reconnut son serveur occasionnel, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ca alors ? Falco !

-Bonjour, monsieur Conti. le salua le plus jeune.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, ma parole ! J'ai juste vieilli davantage, mais toi… Tu es peut-être un peu plus encore marqué par les soucis que lors de ton premier séjour, mais tu es toujours le même !

-Pourtant j'ai vingt-neuf ans, à présent…

-Peu importe ! Tu es rayonnant ! Je suis vraiment ravi que tu sois de retour ! Tu resteras bien un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment, si je suis le bienvenu.

-Quelle question ! Gaetano consulte dans la maison voisine, il devrait bientôt revenir pour le repas de midi.

-Et Alma ?

-Comme un charme ! Elle travaille toujours ici, malheureusement… Elle devrait être mariée depuis longtemps, du moins je l'aurais espéré… A chaque fois que je lui en parlais, elle me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser son vieux grand-père tout seul ici… J'espère qu'elle se décidera, maintenant que la guerre est finie !

Falco soupira de soulagement.

-Je vais aller la saluer, si ça ne vous ennuie p…

-Comment allez-vous, Lieutenant ? demanda Gaetano, donnant une grande claque amicale sur l'épaule de Falco en arrivant derrière lui.

-Gaetano ! Je t'en prie, arrête de m'appeler « Lieutenant » ! C'est terminé maintenant, je ne suis plus militaire, toi non plus, ça n'a plus de sens ! s'indigna Falco.

-Bon d'accord… heu… Falco, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été aussi bien. Et toi ?

-Je m'en remets, moi aussi.

-Je vais aller saluer Alma, vous m'excusez ? demanda le Florentin.

-Vas-y. approuvèrent les deux Conti.

L'homme s'avança vers le comptoir, qu'il contourna, puis il poussa la porte de la cuisine.

Une divine odeur de sauce mijotant doucement sur le feu parvint aux narines de Falco, et il aperçut Alma.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux roux ondulés lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ces yeux émeraudes parcouraient un livre de cuisine en diagonale, son visage fin était toujours aussi charmant.

La porte claqua, Alma se retourna vers Falco. Son visage s'illumina et elle accourut.

-Falco !

-Je suis ravi que tu ne m'aies pas oublié.

-Comment aurais-je pu ? Il n'y a pas eu un jour où je ne priais pour que toi et Gaetano soyez sains et saufs.

-C'est très gentil, Alma. Je ne crois pas que je mérite cela.

-Moi je crois que tu aurais mérité que je ne doive pas le faire. J'aurais voulu que tu ne partes jamais !

Elle pleurait.

Falco ne savait comment la réconforter.

-Alma… Je suis sauf. Je n'ai pas été blessé, rien de tout cela. Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer.

Elle se frotta les yeux.

-Tu as raison. Mais je suis si contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi, Alma. Moi aussi. Je suis revenu uniquement pour te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le 28 juillet 1945, Falco et Alma arrivèrent à Florence avec Gaetano et Severo, qui de fait n'était plus si pressé de marier sa petite-fille maintenant que cela se présentait.

Falco déposa Alma et sa famille dans un restaurant de sa connaissance, puis il emprunta le Ponte Alla Carraia et arriva dans la Via Sant'Agostino. Sa famille y habitait.

Il frappa au numéro vingt-quatre. Une jeune fille vint ouvrir.

Elle était presque une adulte, désormais. Peut-être même déjà mariée ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes puis s'écria :

-FALCO ?

Pour toute réponse, son frère aîné fit un petit sourire, ravi de voir sa sœur, puis il dit :

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas me pleurer trop longtemps.

*Fin*

* * *

Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes aujourd'hui, mais je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos encouragements et vos nombreuses reviews :'D

Merci !

Et à bientôt peut-être pour une autre fic Saint Seiya (mais vraiment au conditionnel...)

Ciao a tutti :)


End file.
